13 Roses
by raurauslly.music
Summary: Thirteen. If you were superstitious, you would say that this is a bad luck number. If you knew about roses, you'd know that 13 roses signify a secret admirer. So when Ally Dawson finds a note and a rose in her locker, who put it there and why? It's a normal day; so, why the roses? Will she figure out who her secret admirer is? Will she love him back? Find out in 13 Roses!
1. Lavender: Love at First Sight

**(A/N): Hey guys! I've got a new story up! This idea came from by both the FF _Twenty Five Roses _(by _fallinrain_), and my research that I had to do on roses for my literature class. You also might know me from my other story, _Forever and Always_. If you haven't checked it out yet, check it out in your free time! This story will be about 13-14 chapters. Well, read on, as always! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

**Ally's POV**

Today is a normal day; it's not Valentines Day, any type of anniversary, or my birthday. I got up early as always, ate breakfast, and arrived at school 15 minutes early as usual. After waving goodbye to my BFF, Trish, I went to my locker, only to find that a note hidden inside, along with a beautiful rose. I gasped at the beauty of it. It was lavender, with no thorns. I opened the note wondering who left this beautiful rose in my locker.

_Dear Ally,_

_If you are wondering why this rose is in your locker, you will eventually find out why and who left it here. If you're wondering who I am, the only thing that can tell you is that we both know each other. I have something to admit. I love you. I mean that in more than a friendly way. I haven't said this to you because I'm too nervous to ruin our friendship. Instead, I came up with an idea: I will leave you 13 roses and notes throughout this week. Why thirteen? Well, 13 roses mean a secret admirer. Even though you know me, you probably didn't know that I loved you. Each rose will represent a quality about you that I love, and each note will say why I love you. I thought of giving all thirteen roses at once, but that's too easy for a smart girl like you. You'll find different roses at different times of the day._

_Observe this rose. It's lavender and thorn-less. Thorn-less roses mean love at first sight, which is definitely true with you. The moment I saw you, I noticed that you're different from every other girl I've met. You're beautiful, inside and out. Your chocolate hair that flows down your shoulders, with your blonde highlights dripping down makes you absolutely gorgeous. I know you're beautiful inside too, by the way you act. I've seen you at Sonic Boom; your caring personality toward the customers and your music lesson students makes you even more beautiful. Lavender also means love at first sight, but it also means enchantment. You are like a light in my world, my one true love princess that falls in love with me, the prince. You're smile just makes me melt and faint on the inside, although I try to keep my cool on the outside._

_Well, I think you're late for home room, so you better get going! Don't forget you're books and a pen and pencil!_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer _

I couldn't believe it! This guy was so sweet to leave this for me! I glance at the clock, my eyes widening as I realize that I have only five minutes to get to home room. I grabbed my books and a pencil, but I couldn't find a pen. When I found one, it wasn't mine. It was a regular pen, only with a lavender rose at the top, matching the rose that I had just gotten. I smiled and smelled the rose on the pen. It was surprisingly fresh; not fake as I expected it. A note was in the rose and it said:

_I thought you might need this!_

I smiled again and put the pen on top of my books and skipped to home room, not caring of the weird looks that I was getting.

* * *

_Brinnggggg!_

Finally! Lunch has started! I gathered up my books, and walked to my locker, putting my books away. Sadly, I didn't find another rose in my locker. I grabbed my lunch and headed to the cafeteria. I met up with my friends, Trish, Dez, and Austin.

"Whoa, now why do you seem happier than usual Ally?" Trish asked me, a playful smile on her lips. Dez was intent on making his sandwich talk, and Austin was looking at me like I knew something. He even had a slight smirk on his face, for whatever reasons he might have.

"Well, after you went to your locker, I found a very sweet note and a rose! Turns out I have a secret admirer, and he said that we know each other. The rose was lavender, and the note was so beautiful!"

"Wow, Ally, he seems like a great guy to leave roses for you. Any idea on who he is?" Austin raised an eyebrow, waiting for my answer.

"Well, he didn't give away his identity, but he seems really sweet. I only have three guesses. Dallas, Elliot, or Alan."

"Well, good luck on finding who he is! I have to go to Mrs. Safira's class now. I have to sort out all the art supplies. See ya after school you guys!" Trish waved and walked toward Mrs. Safira's class, probably to get fired for attacking the smaller kids with the paintbrushes later on.

"Hmm, I wonder if Sandria can translate my French homework!" Dez exclaimed and pulled out some papers from his backpack, placing it in front of his sandwich.

"Uhh, Dez, you do know that sandwiches can't talk, much less translate French homework." I gestured to his sandwich.

"Hey, don't be jealous of Dez!" Austin spoke up.

"Yeah, you're just jealous 'cause you don't have a sandwich that can talk and translate your French homework." Dez held his head high and marched to a secluded table, tripping on the way there. Austin followed, smiling at me before turning back to Dez. I finished my lunch, and walked back to my locker to get ready for next period.

**(A/N): Well, that's the first chapter! Review on what you think! I know this chapter is shorter than I usually write, but I wanted to do one chapter per rose. I'll try to make them longer. :) Oh, and I own the character Alan. Oh, you probably don't care about this, but, here's the HTML to the cover photo!**

**a href=" . ?image=5298&picture=colorful-rose-bouquet"Colorful Rose Bouquet/a by Petr Kratochvil**

**Well, you know what to do... **

**Until next time! :D**


	2. Dark Red: Beauty

**(A/N): Hey guys! Happy Memorial Day! Sorry for not updating! Well, read on! There's an important author's note below, so I won't delay you anymore from reading!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

**Ally's POV**

I stretched my arms. I just woke up, and today is a school day. I was about to sleep in for a few minutes when I remembered that I might have another rose today. I jumped out of bed, rushing to get ready. In the bathroom, something caught my eye on the mirror. Looking up, I was a dark red rose taped along with another note on the mirror. I smiled, wondering how it got in here. I smelled it, sighing happily before opening the note, ready for another sweet note.

_Hey Beautiful!_

_Yes, you're probably wondering why I'm calling you beautiful in the morning. You probably haven't combed your hair yet! I still love you though. You're beautiful on the inside; It's what I love about you. Being beautiful on the outside is just another wonderful bonus! I love your caring personality, adorkableness, and how you always encourage people and think of others first. Your passion for music is just amazing; another reason that I love you. The way you close your eyes and forget about everything else when you play the music is just beautiful._

_This rose, as you can see, is dark red. This color stands for unconscious beauty. You say that I'd rather fall for blonde girls, but that's only partially true. Yes, they're pretty, but they're not beautiful. Beautiful is something you get on the inside; something that they don't have. Sometimes, I catch you wondering if anybody would like you with your brown hair, instead of blonde. I think it looks beautiful. You're not aware of how beautiful you are. You are amazing and beautiful Ally, both on the inside, and outside._

_Well, I know you hate being late for school, so make sure you get ready on time! You'll find your next rose later today._

_Love, _

_Your Secret Admirer_

I blushed and looked up at the mirror. Was I really that beautiful as my admirer had said? I smiled and I joyfully got ready for school.

As I made my way downstairs, I saw my parents eating breakfast. Even though they divorced a few years ago, they lived in the same house, just in different rooms.

"Hey there Ally-Gator, you look very happy today!" Mom came over and kissed my forehead before going back to eating her breakfast.

"I got a secret admirer." I blurted out. I didn't want to keep this a secret; it was so romantic.

"What?" Dad said, surprised. Once he recovered from his shock, he asked,

"Who is it? I swear, I will give him a talk about my little Ally-Cat." He slammed a fist on the counter.

"Lester, calm down." Turning to me, she asked, "Who do you think he is?" She said, getting excited.

"Well, it could be Dallas, or Alan." I made a dramatic pause. "Or it could be Austin" I said hurriedly.

"Awww, my little Ally-Gator is growing up!" Mom squealed before hugging me tightly.

"Oh, I have to plan your wedding now! Hmm, let's see, do you want hot pink, grassy green, or ocean blue for the colors?" Mom put her unfinished plate in the sink before rambling about my 'wedding'.

As I shook my head, I felt warm arms around me. It was Dad; I hugged him back.

"My little Ally-Cat is growing up!" He sobbed into my shoulder, and I hugged him extra tightly.

"Don't worry Dad, I'll always be your Daddy's Little Girl; even if I get married someday." Whoops, I shouldn't have mentioned the last part; he started to sob even louder. I gave him one more bear hug before awkwardly letting go. I grabbed some cereal and started to eat.

"So Ally, it might be Austin huh?" Dad said, scratching his chin. I nodded.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" I was curious why he asked Austin instead of Dallas, my crush.

"He treats you right Ally. As a best friend now, and maybe more in the future. He's a keeper. I hope he's the one. If he hurts you in any way, tell me, and I'll kick his butt." He waved his had determinedly before going back to his breakfast.

I giggled, "Dad, he won't hurt me; he isn't that type of guy. Besides, Austin and I aren't even a couple!"

"Not yet Ally, not yet." He winked at me before patting my shoulder and grabbing his keys.

"Well, I'm off to Sonic Boom! I'll see you at 4:45! Love you!" He kissed my cheek, and walked off.

I finished my breakfast soon after, and I slung my bag on my shoulder and yelled a goodbye towards Mom's room, and shut the door and walked to school.

* * *

"Hey Ally!" I turned around, seeing Trish walking towards me. "Did you find out who your secret admirer is yet?" She asked me, nudging me playfully in the process.

"No, but I already have two letters from him!" I start to zone off, shaking back to reality. Literally.

"Well, you'll know soon enough. I swear, if the guy is just playing a cruel prank on you, I'll kill him." Trish vowed, rubbing her hands together evilly. She straightened up. "Wait, did you say _two_ letters?"

I nodded happily in response, too ecstatic to say anything else. Trish squealed.

"Aww, what did he say this time?" Trish was pouncing on me now, ready for the details.

"Well, this time I got a dark red rose today on my mirror. I still don't know how it got there." I paused, wondering how someone got in. Trish nudged my again, waiting impatiently for the rest. However, before I could tell her more, the warning bell rang.

"Whoops! It looks like I'll see you later at lunch Trish! I have to go get ready. I'll tell you more at lunch." She frowned, but then a look of dread crossed her face.

"Oh well, just make sure you spill every single detail later. Okay? I have to get Mrs. Melina's math quizzes from the teacher's workroom. See ya!" Then she left, leaving Ally wondering about her other job with Miss Safira at art class. She shook her head good-naturedly, heading to her locker, on the lookout for more roses, of course.

**(A/N): Okay guys, my response to this story was amazing! I mean, 24 reviews on only one chapter? Awesome! :D Thanks so much! **

**Now for the important A/N: Chapter three is almost done. Since I got so many reviews, and since I didn't update for a while, I'll give you two choices:**

**1. If I get 10 reviews tonight for this chapter alone, I'll post the next chapter tonight.**

**2. If I don't, I'll updated later this week.**

**What do you say guys? Are you up for the challenge? Review on your thoughts!**

**Until next time (Or tonight ;))**

**:D**


	3. White: Humility and Modesty

**(A/N): Wow, guys, I'm so amazed at your responses! I should do more of this... soon. ;) Well, your reviews are all awesome, and for that, I present chapter 3 of 13 Roses! Read on! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

"Here's your change; Guitar picks are over here, and yes, they're free; no we don't have any violin strings like that in stock now; and NO THIS ISN'T THE EAR DOCTOR!" I yelled, pointing outside. He dropped something as he was walking out. I picked it up and started calling to him to come back, but he couldn't hear me.

I tossed his belonging in the Lost and Found box, hoping that he would come back, hopefully not thinking that I was the eye doctor. I turned around, finding an old woman behind me.

"Excuse me dearie, but I've heard you teach piano lessons, and I was wondering if you could give me a sample lesson? I want to know if you're the right teacher for my grandson."

"Well ma'am, how about 7 o'clock this afternoon? I'll be free by then." The old woman nodded.

"That sounds delightful dearie! Oh, and please, call me Brittney. Okay then, Ally, I will see you this after noon. Toodles!" She waved her wrinkled hand at me, and exited the store, leaving me shocked at what just happened.

I looked around, seeing no one was in the store. I closed the door, but I didn't lock it. I walked over to the grand piano in the room, and lifted the cover up. I was thinking that there would be a rose there, but there wasn't any. Sadly, I sighed and sat down at the piano, playing some scales to warm up my hands before playing some tunes and songs.

I played some sad, more emotional songs at first, because I didn't get another rose. However, I got tired of it, and turned to some of the songs that Austin and I wrote.

I played Better Together, and how Team Austin ended. I played Double Take, which Austin 'stole' from me. I played Don't Look Down, in which I 'broke' my stage fright.

"Guess who got a job a Quickie Chicki?" I turned around, knowing that it would be Trish. I rolled my eyes playfully.

"Okay, spill girl, we are going to have a talk." Trish rushed over and slid over in the piano bench, nearly making me slide off the piano. I chuckled.

"Well, this morning, there was a rose in my bathroom, although that was kinda creepy. Anyways, he told me that I was beautiful on the inside and out." I thought of the note again, smiling that someone would actually do this to me, the 'nerd' and 'goody-two shoes'.

"Ally?" Trish nudged me back to reality.

"Oh, and that's all. He also said to watch out for another rose here at Sonic Boom, but I haven't seen one yet." I frowned, getting impatient on finding the next rose, and especially who was my secret admirer.

"Well, maybe soon Ally!" Trish looked at her watch. "Oh, I gotta go, I told my boss that I'd be there half an hour ago. Bye Ally!" And with that, she left as quickly as she came in.

I looked at my watch. It was almost time for dinner, so I closed the shop temporarily so that I could eat. After I ate, I re-opened the store, and once again, I was busy again.

"Hey Ally, have you seen my pet dinosaur and Sandria the sandwich?" Dez came in.

"Umm, no." I replied. I'm supposed to get used to this; Dez was always random.

"Oh, okay" Dez was about to go over to the tubas, but I stopped him. Partly because I didn't want him to break anymore instruments, and so that I could ask him something.

"Hey Dez," I continued when he turned around and sat on the counter with an amused expression on his face.

"Do you know what Austin's been up to lately?"

"No, why? Have you sen Sandria yet?"

"I haven't seen Sandria, Dez."

"Aww, but if you find her, call me on me portable airplane phone!" He held up a walkie-talkie.

"Uhh, Dez, where did you get that?" I asked, getting worried.

"Mission, control," The walkie-talkie came to life with a crackle, " Charlie 462 is about to crash-land, I repeat, Charlie 462 is about to crash-land. Where are you?" I could here the screams coming from the background noise.

"Dez!" I yelled, attracting the store, but I didn't care. "Why did you do that?"

"Uh, uh, uh, uh, uh, I was only looking for someone to talk too, since Austin won't talk to me a lot! Please don't hurt me Ally, I beg of you," Dez started to get on his knees, and grabbed on to my shirt, "Please!" Okay, he was getting a little dramatic now.

"I won't hurt you Dez; come on, let's go to the airport." I half dragged, half pulled him out of the store, yelling for Dad to watch Sonic Boom.

_A few hours later..._

I sighed, leaning on the closed-door of Sonic Boom. I had just gotten back from the police station, and it had been the most horrifying yet extremely awkward and hilarious, in some aspects.

_"Dez Fischer, I think we need to go the police station. What you did was completely against the rules, and cannot tolerated."_

_Dez was sobbing hysterically by now._

_"Please officer, have mercy on me, MERCY, PLEASE! He grabbed on to his belt, which was disastrous. When he did that, the guard's taser came loose, and shot a cartridge to a passerby's leg, which caused him to knock over the person in front of him, creating a domino effect. The other guards and other staff, which had kept their temper, were now very displeased._

_"Please officer," The guards had grabbed him by the arms, and dragged him along. I followed reluctantly. _

_"Please, I need to go home now! Sandria needs me, you hear, she NEEDS ME! All my friends, Devon the Dino, Leah the Lion, and Frandini the French Toast!" He continued to ramble and sob, being forced into a cop car._

_I followed in a separate car, after calling my parents and Dez's folks. I also called the old woman, who was upset, but understanding when I told her of the circumstances. I scheduled another appointment with her._

_Eventually, we got there. Dez had managed to calm down a bit, Dez's parents were wondering why and how Dez got into his predicament, and Dad was wondering what had happened, and why was in a daze. After hours of waiting and confusion, we got the okay to go home._

_Dez had been let off on a warning, thanks to the persuading his parents did. I had been let off, only after a hundred questions. The airport was up and running again, although Dez was forbidden to go there again. The passenger who was hurt was in the hospital, in a stable condition. _

_"Mom, Dad, did you feed Sandria while I was gone?" Dez asked._

I sighed. I was now afraid of security guards and airports, and this was something to write in my book. Thinking of my book, I ran upstairs to the practice room. I looked around the piano, looking for my book, when I saw a white rose on top of the piano, along with another note. Smiling, I remembered what my admirer had said and opened the card, completely forgetting about my book.

_Dear Ally,_

_I told you that you'd have a rose at work today!_

_This rose, which is white, has many meanings to it. For this rose, I'll tell you about humility._

_Humility: a disposition to be humble; opposite of proud. Synonyms: modest. lowly._

_You're so humble, Ally. That's another reason I love you. You say that you're not that good on the piano, but in reality, I think you are am amazing musician. If you were proud, you'd probably be stuck-up and boasting about your musical talent. but you're not, and I love that about you._

_Another synonym of humility is modesty. I'm glad that you don't wear clothes to attract other people, Ally. You dress modestly, and yet you dress like a princess. Some people might think you dress like an old grandma; but remember this: I will always, even after eternity, cherish you and your adorkable way of life._

_Well, it's been a long day, so you should get some sleep._

_Goodnight Ally, _

_Your Secret Admirer_

I hugged the note to my chest, breathing in the scent of the rose. I smiled, and gathered my things, and drove home with Dad, telling him about my day.

As I got ready for bed, I thought about all the things that happened in the past few days. How life can change so suddenly, in my case for the best. I drifted off to sleep, wondering who the sweet and romantic person would do this for me.

**(A/N): Well, that was the 3rd chapter guys! This might be a little late, but I didn't think I'd get a response this fast! I mean, more that 10 reviews in about 3 hours? Amazing! I was typing like a maniac, trying to get this chapter up! I hoped you liked this special treat, so until next week, or if my email get flooded with review again!**

**Oh, and some of you think it might be Austin who's the secret admirer. This was originally supposed to be free of drama, and be the sweet, cliché type of story. So, I added a twist, which you'll see in later chapters. **

**Until next time! :D**


	4. Yellow: Joy

**(A/N): Wow guys, your responses to this story is just amazing! Thank you so, so much for the reviews! Since you guys love this so much, I decided to post earlier, instead of next week! Speaking of updating, which story do you want me to update the most? This one, or _Forever and Always? _If you haven't read the latter, please read and review before you vote on the poll on my profile, because I don't want you guys to become biased with your choices. :) Oh, and if you're a guest, and want to vote, just tell me what you want in the reviews.**

**Well, I have a lot of responses to your reviews to do huh? All of them will be to guests, since I can't PM them. If you don't see your pen name below, don't worry! I love and value ALL your reviews! If you have an account here, then some of you might have a PM from me either tonight or tomorrow!**

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**Amber: Aww, thank you so much Amber! :D**_

_**RawraRaura: Hey, don't worry, it may happen someday, or at least something similar! Who knows, your love life might be like Auslly's! or Raura's like in your name. By the way, I love the name! **_

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**annonymous: Well, you'll see! Especially at the end of the story! :D Keep reading to find out!**_

_**r5girl (Guest): Aww, thanks! All your reviews are counted, whether it's a guest, or signed in person! :D**_

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Ryli K: I'm glad you like it now! And yes, I do write them myself! Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like my writing!**_

**Again, thank you so much for the reviews! Whether they're Guests, or signed reviewers, I love them all! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

"Hey there Pickles!" I said as I walked up to water. I was at my secret pond. Austin would be here in an hour, and I wanted to get some inspiration for a song.

I fed some bread crumbs to Pickles and got out my book. I sat down on a nearby log, and then,

"Ouch!" I rubbed my bottom, trying to rub away the pain. But then, I smiled, because I found a yellow rose and a matching card, right on the bench.

_Dear Ally,_

_This rose is yellow, as you can see. Yellow also has several meanings, one of them being joy._

_Joy: a feeling of great pleasure or happiness that comes from success, good fortune, or a sense of well-being._

_You bring me such joy, Ally. You just have to smile, or even just enter the room, and my whole world has lighted up. I know, that if you weren't beside me every step of the way, I know I wouldn't have become who I am now. I'm thankful for you, and that's why I love you._

_If you're shaking your pretty head of yours because you don't think that you bring me **that** much joy, think again. Here are some examples:_

_When we spend time with each other, you literally light up my world. It's like a refreshing light, a lamp into my dark world. We then have fun, just goofing around, or being focused on our activities._

_When you cheer me up on a gloomy day, or when I'm sick. I'm ecstatic for your company, and you make my day go by so fast, yet so slow at the same time. I mean this in a good, no, a great way._

_When you try to make other people happy, even if it means sacrificing what you want. You try to compromise and satisfy your customers and friends. Even though this brings me joy in an indirect way, this counts in bringing me joy, because you like making people happy. _

_The example above, however, is an exception. You can't please all the world (1), but you make people happy, if it doesn't compromise your beliefs and values. You stand up for what you think is the right thing, and stick with it. This is another example that you bring me joy._**  
**

_So you see, Ally? You really bring me joy, that sometimes is just too wonderful to explain._

_Since I left this at your secret pond, I think you came here for inspiration, correct? I think you'd want to be alone now, so write a great song while you're here!_

_Love, _

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Aww." I grinned. This guy kept on getting better! I knew that it couldn't be Alan now; he had a crush on Alicia Parks. Besides, we hardly spent time together, unless we talked a bit in the hallways of school. It was now down to Dallas and Austin.

I usually spent time with Dallas, my crush, in the library when doing research for school. However, we only talked a few times, since I would stutter every time I saw him.

Austin couldn't be the one, however, I did start having a tiny, I mean TINY crush on him. I mean, who couldn't love that charming personality, platinum blonde hair, hilariously big ego, his love or music - Well maybe it's a SMALL crush, but, I don't like him anymore than that. I only like him as ONLY a friend.

I looked at my watch. 4:45? Austin would be here in fifteen minutes! I sighed, smelling the sweet scent of the rose before tucking the note in the back of my book. I then waited for Austin, wondering how he would act around me.

* * *

"Hey Dallas!" Surprisingly, I didn't stutter much. I was at the library, doing research on a project for school. Austin and I finished another song, and then we walked back to the school, because he had sports practice. I went to the school library, and then we would meet outside afterwords.

"Hi Ally! Need any help today at the 'libary'" I cringed as he said that.

"No, I"m fine. I'll see you later!" I went off to the nonfiction area, got the books I needed, and sat down at a table.

However, after an hour, I groaned and put my hands on the table. I needed yet another book. I went to the chemistry section, however, as I was about to go back to my table, I heard some familiar voices.

"I think you should do that for your next rose; it looks beautiful, and I know Ally would love it. Besides, you haven't given a red rose yet!"

"Yeah, but I really want to do this one because it kinda ties in with my last letter."

"Fine, but make sure you give her a red rose eventually, okay?"

"I will." There was a pause. "I better get going now. Bye!"

"Okay, keep me posted on the roses and Ally!"

I'm shocked. I couldn't tell whose voices were talking, but they were definitely familiar. I stumbled back to my table in a daze nearly knocking over a small book display. I sat down, getting out my book.

_Dear Book,_

_I'm at the library now, but I have something interesting to tell you. Remember the secret admirer? Well I think I heard him, as well as another person! I couldn't recognize the voices though. I have to go now, but I just wanted to let you know._

_Love, Ally_

I closed my book, gathering up my stuff before heading outside. Austin was already there. I approached nervously.

"Hey Austin, how was practice?" I asked.

"Um, it was cool. Did you finish your project?" Huh, he sounded nervous.

"Almost, but I got distracted."

"By Dallas?" He asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Kinda." I answered. It was half-true.

"Oh, cool" We walked on in silence. He dropped me off at my house, waving to me before I went inside.

I dropped off my bag in my room, putting the rose on my desk.

"Ally?"

"Ah!" I jumped and turned around. It was only mom. I sighed.

"Mom, please don't do that, you scared me!"

"Sorry Sweetie, but I needed to ask you, which is better, this baby room or this one?"

**(A/N): Well, that's the 4th chapter of 13 Roses! What do you think? Review! I don't know what else to say... Well, if it's morning where you are, morning! But, if it's night, like where I am, good night! Sweet Auslly dreams! :D**

**Until next time! :D**


	5. White: Innocence

**(A/N): I'm so sorry for not updating in a while! I was busy this weekend, so I could only sit down now and write this chapter. Oh, and in this chapter, we'll see a comeback of another rose! Read to find out!**

**Oh, and I need to point something out. Remember at the last chapter, Penny said 'Which baby room is better, this one, or this?' Well, I think some of you are confused; I didn't make it clear, and I'm sorry for that. I meant to add humor to that remark, kinda like Penny was a hopeless romantic, and she was planning ahead for Ally's so-called 'child'. Ally's not pregnant, but Penny was just being a hopeless romantic; I think you get what I'm trying to say here. If you're still confused, PM me, or leave a review. I'm sorry if I confused of offended some of you there. :)**

**Well, that was a long A/N... Read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

"Cindy's Clothes. Oh, I'm right here. Maybe Trish is on break now." I was now at Miami Mall, visiting Trish at work for the weekend. School's out for the weekend, and I didn't have work today.

Today, Trish got a job at _Cindy's Clothes. _It was almost time for lunch, and I'm supposed to walk with her to lunch, if she didn't get fired from here first.

"Check it out girls, that shirt totes make Alicia look like a barn, right girls?"

I discreetly peeked over the rack of clothes. There was a blonde, with two other girls, following her around like a lost puppy on a leash. Judging by her attitude, I guessed she was a snobby type of person. I quickly ducked behind the rack, because she was coming over to my side. I browsed through the clothes, pretending to look interested in the shirt that looked like it had come out of Grandma's attic.

"Oh," the leader saw me and pulled out her phone. "Hi there, I'm Izabella! Do you think this outfit totally makes her look like a barn?" She showed me a picture of a girl. Yes, she wasn't dressed the best, but I could see that she looked like a great person to hang around with. I took a deep breath, uncertain on what to say.

"Well, it's a matter of opinion, but she looks really nice." I nervously looked her in the eyes. Big mistake. Her cold, piercing blue eyes stared right back at mine.

"Humph! It's a wonder why this loser is at this store. Come on girls, we have some better shopping to do!" She turned on her heel, flipping her hair dramatically. I shook my head. I wonder who this girl was?

"Oh, hey Ally! I'm almost on break! I have to iron this stupid shirt because a 6 year-old kid ran over it with his sister's stroller." Trish started to head back, but turned around.

"Someone dropped this over for you." She winked at me, and went to the back of the store. I smiled, recognizing the handwriting on the letter. I ran to the nearest dressing room, nearly walking in on another person. I quickly apologized, and made my way to an empty stall. I closed and locked the door and ripped open the letter, and white roses floated to the ground. I giggled, wondering why I was getting white roses again.

_Dear Ally,_

_We are already at the 5th rose! So far, you have received lavender, dark red, white, yellow, and this time, I'd like to give you another white rose._

_Remember when I said that the white rose has many meanings? Well, the white rose also means innocence._

_Innocence: freedom from sin and guilt through being unacquainted with evil._

_I love your innocence, Ally. You're still that loving, sweet, kind, encouraging person that I met last year. You keep all those qualities, even though this world is filled with impurity, and wrong doing. You stick with the right thing, even if it means going against the flow. That's hard to do, and I'm glad you always do the right thing. Even if you did something wrong, you apologize as soon as you can, with both humility, and respect. I love you, Ally, and don't you ever forget that._

_Love, _

_Your Secret Admirer_

I grinned in admiration. Even though the notes were short, they're filled with love, and I couldn't wait to find out who my secret admirer is. I suddenly realize that Trish knew the secret admirer, since he dropped over the letter. I stuffed the rose petals in my bag, and went out to find Trish.

"Oh, I was looking for you Ally! I got fired for leaving an iron mark on the shirt, but I hate that job anyway. A lot of snobby people come in sometimes. Let's go to the new smoothie place; I heard that they have a new job opening! We can get a discount on our lunch there too! Come on!" She dragged me through the mall, rambling on and on about how horrible her job was. Typical Trish.

We got to the smoothie place, and I sat down. While Trish tried to get the job, a waitress came over. I jumped up in shock.

"You!" I quickly sat down at the attention I got. "You're her!"

"I'm who?" It was the girl who the snobby blonde had a picture of.

"Um, never mind." I motioned for the girl, Alicia as her name tag said, to sit down.

"Can we hang out sometime? I want to get to know you. I know it might sound weird, but I think I know you from somewhere. Do you go to Marino High School? That's where I go. Oh, and I'm Ally Dawson by the way." I took a deep breath, needing breath after rambling.

"Woah girl, take a breath now! And yes, I see you around sometimes at school. Are you Austin Moon's songwriter?" I nodded.

"Cool! I get off at five; here's my number." She hands me a slip of paper. I smiled and hugged her as she got up.

"Well, I have to go now. Bye Ally! I'll see you around!" I entered her number in my phone before I lost it, and the Trish came over, a uniform draped over her arm.

"I got the job! I start working tomorrow." She sat down, and we ordered.

"What did your secret admirer say this time Ally?" She smirked and winked at me, leaning forward and putting her elbows on the table, like a child eager for a bedtime story. I told her about the letter, and she squealed.

"Aww, he's so cute!"

"I know right?"

"Well, I need to find another job to keep me busy while I wait for tomorrow Ally. See ya! I'll text you later!" I waved as she skipped out of the smoothie shop, probably going to find another job to boss people around. Again, typical Trish. I shook my head in amusement, and got up to walk home.

**(A/N): Wow, we met a new character! She wasn't supposed be part of the twist, but she just came naturally as I was typing. You'll see her in later chapters too! I'll be busy the next few days, but I'll try to update once, maybe even twice before the weekend. :) Oh, and for those who read _Forever and Always_, I'll update this week hopefully. :D**

**Until next time! :D Have a terrific day or night, wherever you are! :D**


	6. Red: Beauty, Respect, and Courage

**(A/N): I'm so sorry for not updating! I was busy on the weekend, and I totally forgot! I don't want to delay you from reading this chapter! (Do you guys even read these Author's Notes?) I have a few shout outs on the end of this chapter, so let's get on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

"Finally! A weekend off from work and school!" I shut the door of my room. I had just arrived at home, alone. I grabbed a snack from the kitchen and went back upstairs to do my homework.

While doing homework, I needed my book, because I had written some of my notes in it. I found my book, but it wouldn't close. I opened it, and found another note, with red rose petals falling out. I giggled and found the rose on the floor. It probably fell out when I came into my room. I picked it up and I opened the letter, forgetting about my homework.

_ Dear Ally,_

_When you think of roses, what color comes to mind? You typically think of red, if I'm correct. You haven't had a red rose yet, so, I'm giving you one now._

_Besides the most common meaning, which is love, red roses also mean beauty, courage, and respect._

_First of all, I know I've mentioned this before, but you're beautiful. Inside and out, which is wonderful. Even though you might think I'm kidding, I'm not. You'll always be beautiful to me, Ally, no matter what other people might say._

_Respect. If you have respect for someone, you have high or special regard to them. I have respect for you, because you stay pure, like I mentioned in the last letter, and because you are yourself. You don't try to fit in, which is really hard to do._

_I also admire your respect for other people. If you think you're right on a topic, you humbly listen to others for their opinions. If they still don't agree, you don't let that get in your way, unless if it requires you to compromise in something that you believe in._

_Courage. There's several meanings to this. You could have courage in the sense that you do daring things, or standing up in something you believe in. Courage is also connected to trust, which is apart of obedience. You sweetly submit to authority, and always try to make us do the right thing. You don't let other people down, which means that they don't break their trust in you. And of course, you have the courage to stand in what you believe in. These are just a few of the reasons why I love you._

_So you see, there are several meanings to this rose, and they all apply to you. I hope you continue to be the wonderful person you are, and to keep growing._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Aww, I finally got a red rose!" I folded up the letter and put it in a box with the other letters and flowers. I sat back in my chair and thought. I had gotten six roses so far, including this one. I have red, white, lavender, yellow, and dark red; all with many meanings. I called up Trish to tell her what happened.

"Hey Trish! Guess what happened today!" I said excitedly, not waiting for the hello.

"Hi! Right now, I'm probably at work getting fired. If you're Austin Moon, I finally got those things you asked me to do on my to-do list. If you're Ally, then just send me a text. If you go by Bozo, Ginger, or Dez, then yes, Carlos did deserve to die. If you're not anyone of these people, why are you calling? Oh, wait, my manager's calling. Leave a message after the beep!"

Of course, Trish's voicemail. I chuckled and sent her a text, telling her to call me when she's fired from her job. Then, I remembered Alicia, so I called her up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Alicia! This is Ally; we met at the smoothie shop, remember?" I waited for her response.

"Oh, I remember now! How are you! I'm not busy now, so do you want to hang out together?"

"I well, thanks! How about we meet at Central Park, near the willow tree by the lake?"

"Yeah, I"ll be there. See you soon Girl!" We hung up.

I grabbed a few snacks, my book and bag, and the letters. I wanted to let Alicia know about my secret admirer, even though we didn't know each other well. She might know something that I didn't know yet.

When I got there, Alicia was already there. I sat down on the grass next to her.

"Hey Ally!" Alicia greeted, looking at all the stuff I brought. "What's all this stuff for?"

"I brought over some snacks to eat, and I wanted to ask you about something." I pulled out the letters.

"Oh, okay. What's the letter's about?" She asked, glancing at the letters.

"I've got letters and roses from my secret admirer." I pulled out the most recent letter. "Do you recognize the handwriting here?" She analyzed it for a while. After a while, she shook her head in dejection.

"Sorry Girl, I don't know. Do you have any guesses on who you secret admirer is?"

"Well, it could be Elliot, my friend from camp, but he's dating Cassidy now, so he's off the list. I also thought it could be Alan, but he has a crush on you." I let out the last part accidentally.

"He what?!" Alicia yelled so loudly that I swear, the water was rippled in the lake.

"Um, he has a crush on you?" I said in a small voice.

Alicia calmed down. "Oh. Can you keep a secret?" I immediately nodded my head. She leaned closer to me.

"Well, I kinda like Alan. Does he really have a crush on me?" I squealed loudly, and she covered her ears. I sometimes noticed Alan staring at Alicia in class, when she's not noticing.

"Yes, it's really obvious that he likes you." I smiled once I regained my composure. When she heard those words, she smiled widely.

"Nice! Maybe I'll tell him how I feel. Anyways, who else could be your secret admirer?"

"Oh, there's Dallas, my crush, and Austin, who I don't know if I have a crush on him, but he's my best friend."

"Wow, that's a lot of choices. At least you have only two now." Alicia looked at her phone. "Oh, I told my brother that I'd be home soon. I need to go now. I'll see you around at school Ally?"

"Sure Alicia. Can I text you later?"

"You sure can! See ya!" She gave me a hug and waved, dashing off into another direction.

While I walked home, a buzzing sound came from my pocket. I pulled out my phone and found a text from Trish. When I got home, I called her, telling about the roses and note, as well as Alicia and Alan.

"Hey Ally, I have some bad news for you. I need to go to Mexico for a family emergency, and I can't escape** (1)** from the trip. I leave in two days." My heart sunk. I quickly got over it though for a minute.

"Oh, well at least I have Alicia to hang out with. I'll miss you! We can have a girls day together, and Alicia can come, if you and her agree before you go away."

"Sure, that would be fine. I have to finish packing now Ally. Bye! I'll see you tomorrow." I put the phone down and got ready for bed. As I lay down in bed, I though about all the events of the past days.

First, I get a secret admirer. Then, I have to decide between Dallas and Austin. I meet Alicia, and I think she's a really great friend. Trish has to go to Mexico, and now she can't help me figure out the secret admirer, even though she might know who he is. Dez and the crazy drama at the airport. Me having six roses so far, all with plenty of meanings that I never knew existed. I drifted off to sleep, thinking of what a great life I have, even though it's filled with mysteries, craziness, and fun.

**(A/N): Okay guys, I have some special shout outs to give here! The first one is to _anxofdoom_, who is the author of_ The To-Do List_. The story is amazing! The second shout out goes to _StaveryGirl_ and her fanfic,_ Lets Just Keep This Between Us_! She is also a terrific author, and you guys need to read her fanfic 'cause it is honestly amazing!**

**Oh, and since I have a lot of free time tonight and (do you see what's coming here?) last time, I got 20 reviews to put another chapter in the night. I only asked for ten then, so that was way to easy for you guys. Should I make this harder this time? I think I will. :)**

**Since my average number of reviews for each chapter is about 20, how about we shoot for 27 reviews on this chapter, and I'll put up the next chapter tonight or early tomorrow morning. What do you say guys? Are you up for the challenge... again?**

**27 reviews. That's all I'm asking. :D**

**(1): While I was typing this, I was listening to a song and this is how it went. "All the rules you break, Make me wanna run, but I can't escape" Can you guess the song? **

**Until next time, feel free to flood my email again! ;)**


	7. Orange: Desire and Enthusiasm

**(A/N): So here I am, typing early in the morning! Thanks for the reviews! (Especially you RawraRaura! ;)) Enjoy and read on! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Who could be crazy to call at this early in the morning? I looked at the time. 4:00 a.m. I picked up my phone without thinking.

"Hello?" I answered groggily.

"Oh good! You're awake Ally! Come on! We're going to be late for the early morning pancake special!" Of course, Austin always calls this early if it relates to pancakes.

"Austin, I'd love to, but I'm having a girls day with Trish and Alicia Parks." I started to sit up.

"Please Ally! I'm going to call Trish next, you're the first to know! You can call Alicia too, and she can come if she wants!" Austin pleaded.

"Austin. Who would go to a restaurant this early in the morning!"

"Duh, it's me and all the pancake lovers! However, no one loves pancakes as much as me." I could hear noise in the background.

"Austin, what's that noise in the background that I hear?" I questioned.

"Oh, that's just Dez trying to chase his baby turtle." I rolled my eyes, knowing that it was typical of Dez.

"Fine, I call Alicia, and you call Trish. I doubt they would agree though." Trish was no morning person, and I knew Alicia couldn't be up this early. I hug up and dialed Alicia's number.

"What in the world, Ally?" She answered half groggily, half angry. I was suddenly glad for not being there with her, just in case.

"Hey Alicia, I know, I'm really sorry that I'm calling this early. Remember Austin? Well, he wants to go the early pancake special at the pancake diner, and he wants you to come, if you can."

"Who would even wake up this early to go that pancake special?" She asked, clearly annoyed.

"Well, apparently Austin will. Do you want to come? Trish and I are going to have a girls day today, and we'd love for you to come." I hoped that she would say yes.

"Fine, just because we'll have a girls day out today. I'll be there in a few, if I don't fall asleep first." She finally gave in.

"Good! I'll text you the address! Bye Alicia!"

"Okay, bye Ally!" I pressed the end button and got ready. I could only wonder what happened to Austin and Trish.

* * *

"Hey Ally! Over here!" I met Alicia on the way to Pancake Diner, and now we were looking for Austin.

"Hey Austin. Alicia, this is Austin. Austin, this is Alicia Parks." I introduced them to each other. Alicia took a step back in shock.

"Whoa! You didn't tell me that this Austin," She put air quotes around Austin," is Austin Moon?!" She looked back at me and Austin.

"Well, I'm the one and only Austin Moon, internet sensation. This is my wonderful songwriter and g-, I mean best friend, Ally Dawson" I looked at Austin, wondering what he almost said. Alicia just winked at me and jumped up and down.

"Oh my goodness, you two are adorable together! And can I have your autograph later Austin? I don't have my journal with me now."

"No problem! I'd be glad to sign it for you!" Finally, we got inside and sat down at a booth. I realized something odd though.

"Hey Austin, where's Trish?" I was getting worried.

"Guess who got a job as a waitress at Pancake Diner?!" I turned my head, and there was Trish.

"Let me rephrase: Guess who forced me to get this terribly early job?" She said, less enthusiastically.

"Come on Trish, at least we get an employee discount!" Austin tried to cheer her up.

"At the cost of waking up this early? Yeah right!" Trish rolled her eyes. "Anyway, what can I get you?"

We all ordered; Austin, as usual, got unlimited pancakes, Alicia got a waffle, and I just got a pickle flavored pancake, the only thing that I liked about this pancake hut.

After eating, Austin got a text from his mom, saying that he had to come home. We said our goodbyes, and then Trish got fired from her job. Since it was still very early, and Alicia and Trish were still tired, they both went home to take a nap before shopping later today. I hung around the diner, wondering what I could do to pass the time.

While walking around, I found Dez, still trying to chase his kangaroo. Instead of running to catch him, his was hopping, similar to the kangaroo.

"Dez, why are you hopping instead of running? You could catch the kangaroo much more easily." I walked beside him to keep up.

"If if the kanga, kanga roo can run run this fast, th-, then I can too!" Dez hopped, out of breath. I was about to say something, but I decided no to, because of how crazy Dez was. I headed back inside, making sure not to run into his kangaroo.

I sat down at the breakfast bar, ordering a smoothie to bring home. When I got my strawberry smoothie, the waitress winked at me (who was oddly familiar), and put down my drink and change. On the cup, was another note taped to the straw, and an orange rose taped to the cup. I smiled, wondering how my secret admirer knew I was ordering this smoothie at this time.

_Dear Ally,_

_You know that orange is my favorite color, so now, I'll give you an orange rose to tell what my favorite thing about you is._

_Desire: Want or curiosity for something_

_Enthusiasm: Strong excitement of feeling; something inspiring zeal_

_Whenever you write music, I can see your desire and enthusiasm. I can see you passion for music when you automatically stop doing whatever you are doing and write a lyric in your book. When you play music, you forget everything else and get lost in the music._

_It's not just about music either; when you help someone, you do it enthusiastically. You help other people without complaint like when you mowed the entire block where Dallas lived. Well, you actually felt sympathy for the other lawns and mowed the entire neighborhood, but, that's for another rose and day._

_See Ally? I already have seven roses for you, each rose standing for many qualities that I love about you. I hope by now, that you know that I love you so very much. Even though we're young, I think God made us to be together._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I smiled again, tucking the letter carefully in my pocket. I skipped out of the diner, checking the time on my watch. 5:30 a.m. I passed by Melody Diner, and I saw Elliot and Cassidy inside. I decided to pay them a visit.

"Hey guys! How's it going?" I went up to their booth, sitting down opposite of them.

"Hey Ally!" Cassidy greeted. She looked at Elliot lovingly. "We're very well today, aren't we Elliot?"

"Yup, we are Cass." He booped her nose.

"Aww, you guys are so cute!" I smiled.

"Thanks Ally! What brings you here this early?" Elliot asked, arching an eyebrow.

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here this early? Oh, and Austin dragged Trish, Alicia, and me to pancake Diner, just to be the first to get the early pancake special." I rolled my eyes again at Austin immaturity.

"Oh really? I came here to see my beautiful girlfriend here." He said, winking at Cassidy.

"Oh? Do I know who this beautiful person is?" Cassidy teased.

"Yes, you're like the same person!" Elliot teased back, booping her nose again.

"Hey guys, before this gets to fluffy, do you know whose handwriting is this? I'm getting letters from my secret admirer." I pulled out the letter, putting it on the table to show them. The couple smirked.

"I do, but I can't say who he is." Cassidy said mysteriously, winking at me. Elliot just smiled.

"Wait, you know this guy?" I leaned forward, hoping to get at least a clue who this person is.

"Well, I can come up with a few things you know about him." Cassidy's lips turned into an amused smile.

"You know this guy very well, and it's pretty obvious that he's so into you. Even Elliot would agree here. Right?" She turned to him.

"Yeah, he always talks about you when you're not around. The reason why he doesn't talk about you when you're around him is because he's afraid of rejection, which is why he sent you letters telling him how you feel."

"Oh." I said, plopping my chin on my hand dejectedly. I wanted to find out who he is very badly. This is what I only knew: I would find out who he is after six more roses. I hope they come soon.

Then, I heard a scream from the back of the kitchen. We stood up, alarmed.

"Kanga? Come back!" Dez's voice was heard in the kitchen, along with the banging of pots and pans.

"DEZIROO! GET YOU KANGAROO OUT OF THIS DINER!" Mindy's voice boomed. "But you're welcome to stay, Deziroo." She said. I could almost see her smirk.

"AHH! I GOTTA GO FEED MY TV! TOODLES!" Dez burst through the door, dashing for the entrance. Mindy came out, chasing him with a spatula. We all looked at each other, and then started cracking up at the incident.

**(A/N): All right, we have only six more roses left, and then you'll all find out who the secret admirer is! Did you guys like this chapter? Review on what you think! I love all your reviews, whether short or long! :D**

**Until next time! (I might update tonight again, if I'm lucky. If not, then tomorrow afternoon or on Friday.)**

**How about we try to shoot for 30 reviews for this chapter? I know, it's big, but it's worth a try! Everyone can only review once, please! **

**:D**


	8. Light Pink: Gentleness, Grace, Sweetness

**(A/N): Thanks for the reviews! Well, here's the next chapter! Read on and enjoy! :D Again, there is an important A/N on the bottom! ;) (I think you guys know what it might be about! ;))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

_Ding-Dong!_

The doorbell rang. I went downstairs to get the door. I was at home, waiting for Alicia and Trish. I told them to meet me at my house when they took their naps so that we could go shopping now.

When I opened the door, I looked around, because no one was there. Then I thought that it might be package for my parents, but there was nothing at my feet. I was about to close the door again in annoyance, when a pink object at our mailbox caught my attention. I checked to make sure the door was unlocked, and went outside. As I got closer, I realized that it was a light pink rose, and that a letter was sticking out of the mailbox. I smiled and pulled out the letter and opened it up.

_Dear Ally,_

_Lots of girls love the color pink, and even though it's not your favorite color, I'm going to give you a light pink rose._

_Like those other roses, this light pink one has several meanings. For now, I'll mention just a few of them:_

_Gentleness: Mildness of manner or disposition, freedom from harshness, sternness, and violence_

_Sweetness: marked by gentle good humor or kindliness_

_So first I'll tell you about your gentleness. When you teach your music lessons, you don't harshly tell them the right way to hold the violin, or how fast to play the song on the piano. You do it gently, and best of all, you don't mind doing it! This also goes for when I misbehave in the store. Yes, I'll admit that I do eat in the store, and break the other rules, but I like that you don't yell at me. Yes, you might reprimand me sternly, but not in a 'I am the boss and you better listen' voice I love that about you, and one day, I think you'll be a wonderful mother._

_Grace. This could be defined in two ways. One is being graceful in dancing, or walking, and the other is a charming trait or characteristic._

_The first definition isn't all that great, because, let's admit that you're not the best dancer in the world. 'Cause seriously your best move could be a little better. Although, your hands do play the piano very gracefully._

_However, the second definition fits you pretty well. Your charm is very interesting. This includes you chewing on your hair when you're nervous, when you get lost in your music like no on else, and many more that I couldn't fit into this letter._

_The last meaning that I'll mention is sweetness. You are so kind Ally, even to people who annoy other people. Like Nelson; I'm sure some other teachers get tired of having their student bring the wrong instrument to their lesson, but you tell him sweetly that it's his oboe lesson, not his hobo lesson, or something along those lines._

_So you see, this rose also has several meanings, and all of them apply to you. I cannot wait until you find out who I am._

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I took the rose from the mailbox and went inside. After I locked the door and went to my room, I jumped up and down excitedly, silent screaming because it was still a little early. Two roses in one day, each given at a short time interval. I carefully put the letters away (After reading them ten more times) and checked the time. It was still too early, so I decided to take a nap before I went shopping later that day.

However, after nearly thirty minutes, I still couldn't go to sleep. I got up again and went to my desk, pulling out my book.

_Dear Book,_

_Today, Austin woke me up very early in the morning, just to wake me up for the early pancake special at Pancakes Diner. I went with him, and I also brought Alicia with me. Trish was already working there, much to her dismay._

_Later, I got an orange rose. The waitress who gave it to me seemed really familiar, but I'm not sure. The letter also mentioned Dallas in the third point of view, and I couldn't help but wonder who could be the secret admirer._

_I think it is Austin writing the letters. I've received enough letters to tell his personality, and by mentioning other people, other than himself. I don't think I have a crush on Dallas anymore, since my crush about Austin has gotten a little bigger. I mean, who couldn't fall for his charm? It must have taken a long time to set all this up for me, and it must take him a while to write the letters in such a beautiful way, since he isn't the best at expressing his feelings._

_And then, after I went home, the doorbell rang and there was another rose at our mailbox. It was a light pink one, and the letter was also very sweet._

_So, I only have five roses left until I meet Austin, or I think it's him. (I hope) I wonder how this will change our friendship, or if things will turn awkward between us._

_Love, Ally_

Finally, after getting out all of my feelings into my book, I felt more relaxed. I suddenly yawned, and I climbed back into bed, the excitement of the morning finally having its effect on me. I drifted off to sleep, thinking of Austin and the roses.

* * *

"Ally, wake up!" I stirred.

"Five more minutes Mom." I groaned. Waking up early sure did have its effects on me.

"Ally, it's Trish and Alicia. It's already ten o'clock." My eyes snapped open, and I hurriedly looked at my phone. It was 10 o'clock. Trish was right. I stretched quickly.

"Sorry guys to keep you waiting. I'll be down in a minute. Let me go get ready." Alicia and Trish went to the kitchen to grab some snacks, and I jumped into the shower, letting the warm water trickle down my back. I just stood there for a while, thinking of Austin again when a clang and shout came from the kitchen. I quickly cleaned up and changed my clothes, and ran downstairs.

"Guys what's going- Dez?" I stopped in my tracks. Dez was in the kitchen, with batter dripping down him head. Trish was getting redder by the minute, and Alicia was about to burst out laughing.

"I was hiding here from Mindy, and the door was open, so I thought I could from her. Of course, I climbed into the cabinet, and I noticed that your plumbing needed to be fixed. So, made some home-made kitchen sink plaster, and tried to put it on the pipes, but it spilled on head because Harley the mouse jumped in it." Dez eagerly explained. I rolled my eyes. Again.

"Dez, why don't you go home. I'll fix up this mess. Thanks for trying to help though." I started to push him out the door, but he stopped me from doing anything.

"But Mindy's out there!" He whined. A lightbulb went off. I looked at Trish. After she realized what I was asking, her eyes widened.

"Nuh uh, I am NOT bringing that doofus home!" Trish nearly yelled. I was surprised that the neighbors didn't wake up yet.

"Come on Trish, you know where Dez's house is, not Alicia! besides, Dez gives horrible directions." I begged Trish.

"Hey, it's not that bad!" Dez pouted.

"Fine. But this idiot here better coöperate." She dragged him out. Thanking her, I began to clean up the mess that Dez made, with the help of Alicia. We could here them fighting in the distance.

"Are Trish and Dez always like that?" Alicia asked.

"Yes, they are. It's a miracle that Trish hasn't killed him yet. I don't know how Austin and I even put up with them until now." Alicia nodded her head in understanding, and we went to work, cleaning up the mess.

**(A/N): Okay guys, that was the eighth chapter! Did you like it?**

**Okay, for the important A/N, I need your help breaking two personal records of mine.**

**1) Get this story up to 200 reviews. We're only less than 30 reviews away! Keep it up! :D**

**2) Post 3 chapters of a single fanfic in one night.**

**Yes, you heard me. 3 chapters tonight. What do you say?**

**I'll need 20 reviews on this chapter alone for chapter 9. I'll try to post it around 5 o'clock, central time. Again, as much as I love multiple reviews from the same person (;)), everyone can review once, please!**

**Until this afternoon! (Hopefully! ;))**

**:D**


	9. Dark Pink: Appreciation and Gratitude

**(A/N): As promised, here's the next chapter of 13 Roses! Oh, and for those who read the last chapter when it was first published, I am so sorry for giving you the wrong one! I accidentally gave you guys the 8th chapter of Forever and Always; so I'm sorry for making you guys confused. If you got the right chapter first, then great! On with the fanfic! Read on and enjoy! :D**

**Oh, and this chapter has 3rd POV in the middle! I thought I might add a little something interesting! :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

I flopped down on the bed. I was absolutely exhausted. I had just gotten back from shopping with Trish and Alicia, and we had such a great time. I got distracted by one person though. Wanna know who?

Austin Monica Moon. (Sorry, Austin!)

I had daydreamed about him during the car ride to the mall, while at the mall, at the car ride home from the mall, and basically all day. I couldn't get him off my mind. I knew that my crush on Dallas was over. Austin was just so different, but similar in a few ways.

Why did I fall for his charm? Why him? Why my best friend, my music partner, and now crush? Even though Austin is very sweet, what if he didn't like me anymore? Scratch that, what if he doesn't love me anymore? I'd be heartbroken, left to rot in the dirt.

Maybe fame would get to his head. Maybe he would get tired of me. Maybe we weren't meant to be.

I drifted off to sleep, thoughts of Austin swirling through my head.

* * *

"I'll miss you too, Ally! I promise I'll call everyday and get you a really cool souvenir!" We hugged tightly again. We were nearly in tears, even though Trish would be gone for about a week and a half. She wouldn't be able to help me as much with the secret admirer, but she would do her best over the phone and video calling.

"Flight 372 to Mexico, last call for boarding." The intercom announced. We said our goodbyes again, and then she boarded. I dried off my tears, watching the plane pull of the runway.

When I couldn't see the plane through the glass window, I started to walk to Starr Records; I needed to give some songs to Jimmy for approval. I was nervous to see Austin. I might run into him, or maybe not. I didn't know. I really didn't want to see him now, but I know that I'll have to face him someday.

* * *

**3rd POV**

"Finally! Did she believe you?" A hooded figure stood outside the plane, disguised from the paparazzi. The girl approached him.

"Yeah, thankfully." She responded.

"Did you do everything that we talked about?" The figure was clearly nervous, shifting between his two feet often.

"Geez, stop being so nervous dude. She has a crush on you. It's pretty obvious."

"Fine, but what if she doesn't?"

"Then I'll help."

"Good, now let's get going; I don't want to be late." The two mysterious figures hurried off in to the distance.

* * *

**Ally's POV**

"Hello Jimmy!" I gently knocked on the door of Jimmy Starr's office. Kira was in there too; she helped with the songwriting sometimes.

"Hey there Ally! Come on in." Jimmy motioned me inside. I sat down in one of the uncomfortable office chairs.

"Today Ally, Kira will be helping you with your's and Austin's songs. Kevin well also help you record, because I'm visiting a client later. I have to go now, but I'll trust you'll get the songs done by the time I return?"

"Yes Sir, we will." Kira nodded as Jimmy kissed her head. He waved, and then he left.

"Come on Ally, let's see how the song is going!" Ever since meeting Kira, she was a great friend. Kevin, her boyfriend, volunteered in the studio and often helped out Jimmy.

About a few hours later, we were don with the song. However, I noticed something in the recording booth. I sent Kira a questioning glance and she winked in response.

It was a dark pink rose, with a letter. I giggled and Kira left the room, leaving me alone to read the letter.

_Dear Ally, _

_I know that you're already received a light pink rose, but now I'll give you a dark pink rose._

_A dark pink rose signifies appreciation, and gratitude, or thank you._

_I appreciate you Ally. I appreciate you for you qualities that I have mentioned in other letters. I appreciate what you have done in my life._

_For example, I was a crazy boy before. However, with you calm and humble personality, you've calmed down my world a bit, but at the same time, you made my world even more exciting._

_I also appreciate what you have done to get where I am now. I couldn't have done it without you Ally. I love you._

_I'm grateful for what you have done for me Ally, and I hope you have realized that._

_So, we have only four roses left, huh? For now, I'll tell you that I will give something special to you at the twelfth rose. But, until the next rose,_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"What did he say?" Kira popped in, pouncing on me. I chuckled at her eagerness.

"Well, he gave me a dark pink rose, explaining how much he appreciates me and how grateful he is. I love it!" I probably have a goofy love-struck face on now, but I didn't care.

"Well, we're going to close soon, so can I leave with you? Kevin had to go home a while ago, and I can't leave you here." Kira explained. I nodded in agreement.

"So, do you know who the secret admirer is now, Ally?" Kira asked once we locked up the studio.

"I'm pretty sure it's Austin now, Kira. He's really sweet, but what if fame eventually gets to him?" I asked her. She probably knew of some artists who had done that in the past.

"It might, but I've seen him work and look at you. Plus I dated for him for a time." I frowned at this. The good thing was that I realized my feelings for Austin.

"Sorry, but at least you know that you like him now. Anyways, you can see the love in his eyes. Everyone could see how much he loved you. He couldn't have made it more obvious. He won't leave you, Ally, and he probably won't even think about it." Kira looked me right in the eyes. I saw the sincerity in them.

"Okay, I'll give him a chance. But, if he messes up, I'll probably never fall in love again." I shivered at the thought of Austin doing that. It was so unlike him.

"Good. You two are perfect for each other, trust me." At this, she winked playfully.

We walked home together, just talking about Austin, Kevin, and life. It was a perfect way to end a wonderful day.

**(A/N): Wow, I should make the next goal even higher, huh? I have to eat dinner now, so I'll post another chapter hopefully by 10 p.m., Central time. :) Review on what you think! :D**

**How about 20 reviews for the next chapter?**

**Until tonight!:D**


	10. Yellow: Jealousy and Two Quotes

**(A/N): Wow, guys! Over 200 reviews! Thank you all for your support! I never thought that my 3rd ever fanfic (2nd multi-chapter) would ever get this many reviews! Thank you so much! How about a goal of 300 reviews now, huh? ;)**

**I know, I didn't get to post three chapters in one day, but that's all right. :D I don't want to rush this fanfic to a close end, so I'll update this a little more slowly though. Speaking of updating, how often should I update? Let me know!**

**Well, enjoy and read on! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

I stretched up and yawned. Today was Monday, and that meant school. I found out that a new student would be coming today, so I quickly got dressed. If it was a popular seeking bad boy/girl, then I'm starting to regret having Trish with me.

When I got there, there was a crowd of students inside. I met Alicia outside and we struggled to get in.

Finally, after pushing, pulling, squeezing, and quick apologies, we made it to her locker.

"Man, there sure was a lot of people! The new kid must be pretty popular." Alicia said as she put away her stuff. I waited for her, since my locker was down the hall.

"Yeah, just another snob. I'm not looking forward to it. My ex-boyfriend was a popular bad boy, and I really did fall for him. Turns out he cheated on me with his crush. They're a really cute couple actually, but they moved away. I think they're still together. Anyways, we broke up pretty peacefully. When he got together with his crush, he stopped being so rough and actually started acting kind." I took a deep breath after rambling.

"Whoa, long story. Come on, let's go to your locker and then we'll head to class." Alicia closed her locker shut, and we made our way to my locker. When I got there, my jaw nearly dropped. Not only were there a dozen people surrounding my locker, but someone familiar stood there, leaning against the locker.

"Aaron?" I was truly surprised. It was Aaron, the one who cheated on me. I met him just after I met Austin; Austin and I had just become famous.

"Hey Ally. Nice to see you again!" He stretched out his hand. Girls were screaming all around him.

"Wow, hey Aaron." I shook his hand awkwardly. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, didn't you hear? I'm new here at Marino High. I moved back here with Harmony." He explained. Harmony was his girlfriend.

"Well, welcome to Marino High. You and Harmony are still together?" He nodded in response. Before I could ask anything else, the bell rang.

"Oh, I need to pick up my schedule. I'll see you around, Ally." He turned and walked away, with the girls trailing after him. Even though girls were crazy for him, he only had eyes for Harmony. It was actually very sweet.

I picked up my books, but on the top of my locker, there were two notes and a yellow rose. I stood on my tiptoes, grabbing the notes and roses.

"Why do you have two notes?" Alicia asked, peering over my shoulder. I looked at the first note.

_Hey Ally, your secret admirer told me to give this letter and rose to you. Tell me all about it later! You know, he's really cool for doing this to you._

_Your friend, Aaron_

"Okay, that was from Aaron. No worries." I opened up the second letter.

_Dear Ally,_

_Today, I'm giving you another yellow rose. There are so many meanings to this rose!_

_Along with joy and friendship, this rose also means jealousy and the quotes "Remember me", and "I care"._

_Remember when you dated Aaron a while back ago? I felt jealous that he got to spend time with you, even though I tried not to show it. Even though I tried to feel happy for you, I couldn't help but think 'what if' I had asked you out earlier? I'm glad that I didn't though, because I got to know you a lot better, plus I wouldn't have this idea on giving you 13 roses._

_Also, I know you were jealous of Kira and I dating. Even though you hid your jealousy pretty well, I saw through it. I regret making you sad, but I didn't know that you'd be sad, not happy for me._

_"I care." Those two simple words mean a lot, you know. When Aaron cheated on you, I helped you through it. I cared, and I always will._

_"Remember me." Even though you don't know who I am, I want you to remember me. I know you're probably thinking "Of course I will", but you never know. We might lose contact over the years, and don't want to lose our amazing friendship we have._

_So, you have gotten a yellow rose again, with many meanings. We have one more rose until the special surprise, and two roses until the thirteenth rose. What do you think the surprise is? I hope you'll love it. _

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

I grinned, and Alicia, who was reading the letter as well, squealed. I looked at the clock, and realized that we were late for class. I quickly shoved the letter in my bag, and the rose back in the locker. We sprinted off to class, thinking of Austin and Aaron on the way.

* * *

"Ally, wait up!" A voice said behind me. School just ended, and I need to get home to finish my homework before I went to Sonic Boom. Two pairs of footsteps were behind me. I turned around, and it was Aaron and Harmony.

"Can we hang out today? I'd like to catch up with you, and -" I cut him off.

"Aaron, it's okay. I know you cheated on me, but that's in the past now. I know you really like Harmony now, and honestly, you two are perfect together. We can still be friends, if you want." He sighed in relief.

"Good, I really do love my special lady." He said, booping Harmony on the lips. She giggled.

"Cool. We can hang out later. I'm working at Sonic Boom later; it's at Miami Mall. You can come around seven. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, we'll see you there. Bye Ally!" They waved and walked home. After meeting up with Alicia, we walked home together, since our houses weren't far from each other.

* * *

"Yeah, and then it turns out that it wasn't her after all! It was fun though." Harmony was now telling me about the great times they had together, and Aaron, Harmony, and I were having a great time at Mini's.

"So Ally, who's this secret admirer that I've heard about?" Harmony asked, wiggling her eyebrows. She was a pure hopeless romantic.

"Well, Aaron, remember Austin?" I continued when he nodded, leaning forward.

"I think he's the one. He kinda revealed himself in the last few letters."

Aaron squealed like a girl, and we both laughed. He was also a romantic, even though he rarely showed that side to other people. We talked a while about my secret admirer, and about Aaron and Harmony's relationship.

Finally, I looked at my phone. It was time for me to go home.

"Hey guys, I need to go now. I'll see you at school tomorrow! Its been nice talking with you! Bye!" I waved and skipped out the door.

While I took in my surroundings as I went home, I thought of the past few days. Getting a secret admirer, Dez's craziness at the airport, meeting Alicia, Aaron, and Harmony, and having a surprise for the twelfth rose. We have only three more roses, and I couldn't wait until I met my secret admirer, face to face.

**(A/N): Did you guys like this chapter? I was a little stuck on what to write, because I'm saving two special roses for two special chapters. I have one more rose to pick out, and you get to choose which color! You don't get to know the meaning yet, but you'll know soon enough. :)**

**Do you want...**

**A red rosebud?**

**Or a white rosebud?**

**I know they aren't technically "roses", but I don't have any other choice. :(**

**Oh, and I won't be able to update next week as often. Some family is coming over, I won't be able to be on the computer a lot. However, I have a journal where I write some of the chapters, so I'll have time to make the last few chapters the best for you guys! :D Oh, and I decided to put a very special part in this fanfic. You'll see them just before the thirteenth rose. That's all I can say without giving too much information. :)**

**How about 25 reviews for the next chapter? :D**

**Until next time! :D**


	11. White Rosebud: Ignorance

**(A/N): Hey guys! I'm sorry for the long wait, but I'm not so busy anymore cause our family just left! So, I have more time to update again! :D So, in this chapter, you'll see which rose won. Oh, and credits to _ChestnutLocks_ for giving me some tips on the meanings of the rosebuds! **

**Also, two big shoutouts to R5Forever, who left an amazing review, and Swiftie, one of my very good friends. :)**

**Well, read on! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

I was rubbing the cymbal furiously, trying to get one little piece of gum that was stuck. I was also nervous about running the store by myself.

Today, Dad went to one of his accordion conventions, and left me in charge, leaving me to do all the work, alone. Today was also the tenth anniversary of Sonic Boom, so he left me on one of the busiest days of the year.

While I was scrubbing away, I somehow noticed something taped on the underside of the cymbal. I looked closely. It was a rose; different from the rest.

Once again, it was white, but it hadn't bloomed yet. Could this count as a rose? I opened the letter, to see if it would have some answers.

_Dear Ally,_

_We are now at the eleventh rose! Isn't it amazing that it only seems like yesterday that I wrote you a letter?_

_As you can see, this rose isn't an official rose; this time, it's a rosebud. I'll still count it as a rose, because it does have the word rose it it!_

_This rosebud means ignorance of love._

_I know that you love love, so in this letter, I'll tell you about my ignorance._

_Before, I thought that romance was disgusting or something only in fairy tales. Now that I met you, I know that true love can exist, if we wait patiently for the right one. __All of the things I mentioned about you are reasons why I believed in love. You're the reason why love even exists!_

_And of course, your love of love itself. I love it when your eyes light up when we see another couple, but sometimes, I can see the sadness in your eyes. I don't like it when you're sad; I could do anything to make you happy and cheerful. Sometimes, I wonder if you think about you and me being a couple, because I do it often._

_Only one more rose, and we will reach the thirteenth rose! In the next rose and letter, I will have a surprise for you._

_Until our next rose,_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer_

"Ally? It's time for my phone lesson!" I turned around, finding Nelson holding a cell phone, and a very old phone. I smiled at the boy's excitement.

"Nelson, it's was your xylophone lesson, not you're phone lesson." I explained as gently as I could.

"Aww, narts! Do you know how hard it was to buy this phone, and get it on the bus without having other people accuse me?" He turned around dejectedly, trudging outside.

"Nelson, wait! You can still have your lesson; we have a xylophone here. Do you still want to have your lesson?" I tried to call him back, and his eyes immediately lit up.

"I can? Yes!" He pumped his fist in the air happily. I smiled, which quickly faded when I saw the long line of customers, waiting for me to check them out. **(1)**

"I can help you Ally!" Nelson piped up, probably noticing my expression. "I'm really strong!" He flexed his muscles like a 'big boy'.

I wanted to say no, not because he hardly had a mosquito bite on his arm, but because Nelson tended to be clumsy sometimes. However, if I said no, his feelings might be hurt. I decided to say yes, figuring out that I'll just keep a close watch on him.

"You can help Nelson. Just be careful, okay?" He nodded, stepping up on a stool that was behind the counter.

For the rest of the morning, Nelson helped with the customers. Surprisingly, he did well in serving them. Or so I thought.

"Hey there Cutie!" I froze. Oh pickles, this wasn't going to be easy.

"Aww, I'm flattered!" Megan Simms, the reporter, said. She took a picture of him, blinding him. "But my career comes first." I smiled again, tidying up the counter while customers were shopping.

"Hey Megan, what are you doing here?" She immediately took out her notebook, which was covered in neon-colored sequins.

"Hi Ally! I'm wondering if I could ask you some questions today! Is that all right with you?"

"Actually Megan, I'm really busy tod-" I was quickly interrupted.

"Okay, what do you think of Auslly, the romantic/friendship pairing of both you, and Austin Moon?" She asked, waiting for my answer, pencil in hand.

"Well, um, I don't know what to say! I mean, we only think each other as friends, nothing more!" I debated on whether I should tell Megan about the roses.

"Kk, well then, is it all right if I spend some time with you today?" She asked, an innocent look in her eye.

"I'm really sorry, but-"

"Okay, how's everything going with Austin? Any new songs that are coming up soon?" She plunged into more questions, ignoring me trying to stop her. Nelson, who had gained his sight back, slow walked to Megan.

"Hey, want to meet up sometime? I can pick you up, cause I have really big muscles!" Nelson flexed his arms again. Megan wasn't impressed.

"Aww, you're cute! But I'm not into guys like you. If we dated, that would be so not kool, with a k!" Nelson hung his head down in rejection.

"Um, why don't you help Nelson and I with the customers today Megan?" I tried to ease the tension, for Nelson.

"Well, kk!" She quickly agreed, but her smile disappeared when she looked at the drum set. I groaned inaudibly.

"Ooh, what's this here?" She said, picking up the letter. The rosebud was, thankfully, under the counter, where I put it just before Nelson came along.

"Um, that's just a note from my dad; he had to go to a convention today." I tried to snatch it from her grasp, which I failed at.

"Love, your Secret Admirer." She read, arching an eyebrow. "Why would your dad be your secret admirer?" She looked at me expectedly.

If I told her, then she would write it down and tell the universe. If I didn't, she could assume something else worse, and the paparazzi would go crazy.

"TELL ME!" She commanded. This is also what I was worried about. Thankfully, Nelson jumped in.

"Ally, this person is stealing a guitar pick! Nooo!" The customer stared at him, confused.

"Nelson, the guitar picks are free." Turning to the customer, I apologized. I changed the subject.

"Why don't I check out the customers, and you talk to Megan, Nelson?" I hoped he would agree, which he did.

* * *

Later, Megan eventually left, but I had to talk to her again, this time in her office. Nelson attempted to walk her home, but instead got run over by the paparazzi. I helped him up, and then I paid for his bus ride home. Then, I closed Sonic Boom, and was about to leave when I heard a loud knock on the door.

I opened the door; Austin came in, huffing and puffing.

"Austin, why are you tired?" I asked, running to the counter to get a spare water bottle. He gulped it down quickly.

"Paparazzi, try- trying to get me- Megan, stalking!" He took a deep breath. I sighed.

"Yeah, Megan was here today too. She tried to ask of my opinion about Auslly! Hehe, weird, right?" I was nervous about bringing up us.

"Um, yeah. So," He said, straightening up, "May I walk you home? I don't want to chased again." I nodded.

"Yes, you may. Let me get my stuff and lock up again though." I grabbed my things, and we headed outside. I locked the door quietly, making sure that Megan wouldn't be around.

Once we were out of the mall, Austin put his hand behind his neck, scratching it.

"So Ally, how are the roses coming a long?" I stayed quiet for a while, thinking of what to say. Just when he was about to speak up again, I replied,

"It's going great. He said that I'll have a surprise at the next rose, the twelfth one. He's really sweet, and today, he gave me rosebud, instead of an actual rose. Isn't he sweet? I mean, sweet doesn't even describe him! There was a lot of meanings to each rose, and each letter was super cute! I can't wait for my next rose." I sneaked up a glance at him, and a goofy grin was spread across his features. He looked at me, and dropped his grin.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." We reached my house. I searched for my keys, triumphantly exclaiming when I found them.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow to write our song. 4:30 at Sonic Boom tomorrow fine with you?"

"Yeah, it's fine. I'll see you." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

We stood there at my front door, just smiling at each other when both Austin and I opened our arms for a hug. We switched hand positions, like when we first met.

"Just come here." He grinned, and I hugged him tightly. We stood there, swaying slightly. I looked up at the stars, which I could see from the porch.

I took in the beautiful sight, not wanting to let go. However, we soon pulled apart. Again, we stood there, staring at each other, still smiling. He started leaning in, and I hesitated. If he wasn't the secret admirer, then I could never forgive myself.

Fortunately, my internal ramble stopped. Unfortunately, it was my dad who stopped it.

"Ally, I've been look- Oh. Hi Austin" He said. We pulled apart. He smiled at Dad, and gave me one more hug before saying goodbye. Dad pulled me inside.

"What was that?" He asked, once we were inside. I explained what happened, his smile fading when I mentioned Austin and I leaning in.

"I am so sorry for ruining it Ally. I'll be careful next time. Come on, you need to go to bed anyways." He turned around, heading toward the kitchen, grabbing a snack for me. I followed him, but someone knocked on the door firmly.

"Hello?" Austin was there. "Did you forget something?" I asked. He nodded quickly, before kissing my cheek, his lips lingering there before he dashed down the street, waving to me.

I just stood there, my fingers tracing the area were he kissed my cheek. I smiled and blushed. Then, I heard a voice from inside.

"Maybe my timing wasn't so bad after all." Smiling at my dad, we sat at the kitchen table having a father-daughter talk for a while, before I went up to bed.

**(A/N): So, how was it? I won't be able to update this weekend, cause I'll be at a sleepover, but if I have time, I might put up the next chapter. :D Review on your thoughts! :D This chapter isn't one of my favorites, and I might proofread it on Monday, if I find any mistakes. :)**

**(1): For some reason, I thought of Sonny With A Chance... Which sketch was that from? ;)**

**Oh, and one of my reviewers asked why this story has so many reviews, 285 to be exact, with only 10 chapters. Honestly, it's all about you guys. I never updated a fanfic this often, (except this time and for the first chapter... hehe...) and your reviews were my inspiration to keep going. :D**

**So, in your reviews, tell me about what you like most about this fanfic! I love it when you guys tell me specifically what you like; it helps me improve my writing even more, which ends up making you happier because of the better written chapters! Feel free to leave a long review, if you have time! :D**

**And... MORE THAN 50 REVIEWS ON A SINGLE CHAPTER?! You've got to be kidding me! Thank you guys so much, but I guess a got a lot more cause I didn't update for a while... But still, AMAZING!**

**So, how about we hit 320-330 reviews? That means... about 20-30 reviews for this chapter! Only one review per person! ;) Feel free to explode my inbox with reviews! **

**Until Next time! :D**


	12. Peach: Let's Get Together

**(A/N): Hey! I don't know what to say, but for now, read on! :D Oh, but first, there might be a few mistakes in here, but I proofread it as carefully as I could, because I wanted to get this up today, and I need to go run some errands and I'll be busy this afternoon. I hope you guys like it, and if I do find some mistakes, I'll correct is as soon as I can. If you find any, leave a review saying what it was, and I'll fix it. I hope you like this chpater though. :) **

**Okay, NOW you can read on! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

"Hey Dez!" I greeted, stopping by his locker, or rather, an array of his bizarre things. I smiled at him, but something strange happened.

His eyes were getting as large as Austin's mumbo jumbo, super sized pancakes. Slowly, but clumsily, he backed up, pointing a finger at me. He knocked over some people while he was moving, but he kept on going. By this time, some of the students standing nearby quieted down, watching us. Even though I had lost my stage fright, I was uncomfortable under their stares.

"Dez, what's wrong? You seem jumpy today." I waited for a response, but he just stared right into my eyes, his gaze unfaltering.

"You're Ally Dawson. AHHH!" And with that, he screamed like a girl, and ran around the school, screaming at the top of his lungs.

I stood there, shocked. He knew that I was the Ally Dawson, but he never did this before. However, I shrugged it off and walked to my locker. While I was there, Alicia came running up to me.

"Ally, are you okay?" Alicia came running toward me. "I heard someone scream!"

"Am I okay? Is Dez okay? He ran from me like I was a ghost or celebrity. But I'm fine." I assured her.

"Really? Huh, what else did he say?" I closed my locker and started walking to class; Alicia followed.

"Um, not much. After that, he ran away screaming; that's what you heard." I explained.

"Oh, okay." We were silent while we were walking toward class.

"Hey Ally, is it okay if you could help me put some of my art in the hall? Mrs. Renwo said that I have to do it today, and there's so much to do!" I nodded.

"But won't we be late for class?" I asked her.

"Oh no, I got us some hall passes. See?" She held them up.

"Come on, let's go!" She started dragging me toward the art room.

Once we got there, she shut the door. "Oh wait," She exclaimed, "I forgot the key to the closet door! I'll be right back." She ran out, not waiting for my response. However, I heard a distinct_ 'click!'_ from the door. I was locked in.

"Hey Ally!" A voice said. I jumped, calming down once I realized that it was only Elliot.

"Hey Elliot; you scared me!" I walked over, taking a seat next to him, trying to look at what he was doing.

"What are you doing?" He shoved his project that he was working on into his backpack when I tried to look at what he was doing. However, he hid it from me.

"Um, just a- um, a school project, you know! Well, I gotta go!" he hurriedly stuffed his work in his bag, and sped out the door, clumsily unlocking the door. At least I was free. I had forgotten about unlocking the door from the inside.

I looked down, seeing that Elliot dropped something. It was a tissue paper rose. Confused, I chased after him, calling his name out in the halls, trying to stay as quiet as possible, with no success.

"Ally!" I looked around for the voice. It was Harmony, who was dragging Aaron along.

"Hey Harmony; what are you doing here? I thought everyone was in class?"

"Hey, have you seen Austin?" She asked, out of breath, ignoring my question.

"Um, no, but he has chemistry next, so-" I got interrupted yet again.

"Oh, that's cool! I need to talk to him! Bye!" And then she dashed to the chemistry lab.

"Man, and I thought I was athletic!" Aaron put his hands on his knees, out of breath. "Let me go catch up to her! See ya!" Then, he ran after her, nearly knocking over a few people, who were just getting out of class.

I stood there, people pushing past me, wondering why Alicia, Elliot, Harmony, and Aaron were acting this way. However, the sound of the warning bell jerked me to reality, and I hurried toward class.

* * *

"Hey Ally!" I closed my locker shut, seeing Austin leaning on the locker next to mine. I smiled, giving him a hug, which he returned.

"Hey Austin." I said once we pulled apart. "I'm really sorry about yesterday and, you know." I giggled awkwardly.

"Um, yeah, it was just in the moment. I shouldn't have done that." He muttered something under his breath.

"What was that?" I asked. He looked up,

"Oh, it was nothing." I wanted to ask more, but his tone said otherwise. I dropped the subject.

"Well, I need to go home. I'll see you later? We can write a song at my house tonight; my dad's out of town for a few days for a harmonica convention. We won't be interrupted this time." I half-smiled, referring to what happened last night.

"Yeah, that's good. Bye Ally!" Again, he gave one of his famous 'Austin Moon' hugs.

But it was different from the other hugs. We held on to each other, neither of us wanting to let go, for fear that we might lose each other, in the blink of an eye.

And this time, I noticed something that I hadn't before.

There were sparks.

_ And I loved it._

* * *

_Ding!_

The sound of the bell jingled as I entered into Melody Diner. I sat down at a booth, pulling out some of my school books. I often came here when I wanted to have some time alone, working on my homework without being distracted.

"Hey Ally, what can I get you? You might like, today's soup!" Cassidy sang out, popping in front of me. I giggled and asked her for the usual, pickles and fruity mint swirl. I got the ice cream here sometimes, because they had music note sprinkles.

Soon after, she came back with my order. It was quiet in here at this time of day, so she sat next to me.

"How's the secret admirer deal going?" Cassidy asked. She often asked about this first.

"It's going great. The next rose has a surprise, so I'm excited for that."

"Cool." We were silent for a while, the only sound coming from the kitchen and my pencil scratching out my math homework.

"Hey, since no one's here, do you want to come in the kitchen with me? Mindy's not here now, so we'll be fine." I nodded, picking up my stuff.

When she opened the door, there was only two other people inside, one cooking, and the other cleaning. We sat down at a table afar off from them for some privacy.

When we got to the table, something was on top of it, covered by a sheet, which was labeled with a sticky note, saying, 'TOP SECRET'

"Don't peek inside the box, okay Ally?" Cassidy said, pointing to the object.

"Okay, but what's so secretive about it?" I asked.

"I can't tell. I would, but then I would be breaking a promise." She said, moving it somewhere else. When she moved, the sheet lifted just slightly, and I saw some cupcakes inside.

"What's so secretive about cupcakes, Cass?" I asked her. She saw where I was looking a quickly pulled the sheet down.

"Hey, no peeking Ally. I'd love to tell you, but I really can't now. I'm really sorry." She apologized, putting the cupcakes away.

"It's all right." I wanted to ask more, but seeing that Cassidy would never tell me, I got up, noticing the time.

"Hey, I have to go to Starr Records. I need to check a song with Kira and Kevin. I'll see you around Cassidy!" I waved, and was about to exit out of the back door, but she stopped me.

"Are you leaving because you're mad? I mean, I really can't tell you, but you'll find out about the cupcakes soon." She asked in a low tone, so that the other employees wouldn't hear. I shook my head.

"No, not at all. It's okay. I'll see you around. Bye" I smiled reassuringly, and dashed out the back door, being careful to watch out for Mindy.

Thankfully, I got to Starr Records in time, and I checked in at the desk. Immediately, I walked into Jimmy's office, knocking quietly before entering.

"Jimmy? Is it okay if I come in?" I asked, seeing that he was working with a client.

"I'm busy now; are you here for the song?" He asked,sitting back in his chair.

"Yes sir, I am." I responded.

"Okay then, Kira and Kevin are in studio 3B. You can ahead and meet them. I might not be able to work with you today, but Kira will take care of it. Are you okay with this?" He informed.

"Yes sir. I can go up now?" He nodded, and I left, closing the door softly behind me.

"3B. Here I am." I looked up to confirm that this was the right studio, and I knocked, a little loudly.

When I heard no response, I tried the doorknob, but it was locked. I knocked again, calling to Kira.

"Kira? It's me, Ally!" I heard a commotion inside.

"Just a minute!" Iheard whispered voices inside.

Curious, I leaned into the door, putting my ear on it.

"We have to hide him!" A voice whisper-yelled urgently.

"Yeah, but where?" Another voice said.

"Wait, Ally's out there?" A third voice said.

"Yes, now we need to hide you! Then your plans will be ruined!"

"How about I distract her while you get him somewhere else?" A fourth voice said.

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that you're here." The third voice said.

"Here, I'll do it. Move to another studio while I'm gone." The first voice said. I heard footsteps inside, and one pair was coming toward the door. I quickly stepped back, fixing my hair behind my ear.

Finally, the door opened. Kira stepped out quickly, and she shut the door before I could peek inside.

"Oh, you're here Ally! Come on, let's talk outside! It's kinda hot in here, isn't it?" She quickly led me outside, which was strange, since it was the North Pole in here.

"Okay..." I reluctantly stepped outside with her.

"Yeah, so Dad said he likes the song! You can come next week to record the song with Austin. No questions? Okay! I think my dad's calling me! Bye!" She slammed the door, leaving me outside with my mouth open.

Today was certainly a strange day.

* * *

I closed the door of my room. Austin and I had just finished writing another song, and he just left. Today had been interesting. I sighed, walking over to my desk.

Everybody was acting strange. I sat there, thinking of reasons why everyone was avoiding me. I came up with none.

After thinking, I pulled out my book from a drawer. When I pulled it out though, something fell on the floor. It was another letter. I looked in the drawer, and saw a peach rose.

Forgetting about the events that day and my book, I opened the letter.

_Dear Ally, This is the twelfth rose! We have come so far, and I hope you're enjoying it as much as I am._

_This is the twelfth rose, so I'm giving you a surprise. I thought that I would tell you at the end of this adventure, but I've seen your positive reactions to these roses and decided to tell you the surprise._

_I, Austin Monica (Hey, I see you laughing!) Moon, is completely and totally in love with you._

_I was the one who gave you these letters._

_I was the one who gave you the roses._

_I was, and am, your Secret Admirer._

_Yes, I admit it. I know that you're probably shocked, but I really do love you._

_Let this sink in._

_I love everything about you Ally. All of the things I said in the previous letters are true._

_Every little thing I love about you is very adorkable. Like: chewing on your hair when you're nervous, when you get lost in the music you play, how you love love, how protective you are of your Book, and many, many more._

_Even your personality I love! I would list them here, but I think you know what they are, based on the previous letters._

_Now, on to the rose. It's a peach color, and it means "Let's get together" Now, this could mean the literal, or the figurative way. In this case, I mean both. Let me explain each of them._

_I'll explain the literal meaning first. I'd like to meet up with you somewhere, Ally, to talk about what's happened there past few days. Thing is, you'll have to find me. I'll leave a clue of where I am at the end of this letter._

_Now, the figurative meaning. I know that you can't see me now, but I really want to be known as your boyfriend. I know that you know enough about me to decide. Just remember that I love you, and I'll wait for forever for you, because you're worth it._

_Now, for the clue. I'll leave you small notes at each place that I'll lead you to. Each note will have a clue where to go next to find me._

_The first place you must go to is where we first met. You can go next morning, 'cause you'll need all the rest you can get._

_Happy Hunting!_

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer, Austin Monica (Don't. Laugh. Again.) Moon_

I smiled until my face hurt. It was Austin Moon! I chuckled, thinking about his middle name. I didn't know if I loved him yet, but I knew that he shared the same feelings as I do now. Glancing at the clock, I realized that it was getting late.

When I climbed into bed, I placed the letter beside me, so it could be the first thing that I saw when I wake up. I stared at the letter for a while, wondering why a guy like Austin, an internet sensation, would fall for me, a normal girl who loves writing songs.

I drifted off to sleep, thinking of Austin and the possibilities of tomorrow's adventure, both the good, and bad.

**(A/N): Finally! I guess you people are screaming now, jumping up and down in the car, in your bed, or at the table. (Oh, and for those tall people out there in beds, do NOT jump on the bed, no matter how much you want to. You might get a concussion.) Did you guys like it? This is only a part of the twist. :) You'll find out more about the twist in the next chapter.**

**Oh, and thank you guys for the AH-MAZING reviews!**

**Special thanks to:**

**RedLife, mikamimi-R5, Sam, MakeYourOwnLuck11, launi9, JoeyJar99, and xoRossxoRikerxo! I loved everyone's reviews, but you guys made me keep the review emails in my inbox, and I would go over them, reading them over and over again! Thank you guys so much! **

**So, I'd like to give a special preview of the next chapter, just for fun. ;)**

_**"I only did it for fun. No one really likes you, and your reactions to those letters were priceless!" He said, laughing. I ran out of the room, tears streaming down my face. I ran all the way home, but when I crossed one of the streets, something hit me. I screamed, falling to the ground. The last thing I heard before blacking out was the sirens in the distance.**_

**Until next time! :D**


	13. Dreams, Doubts, and Dads

**(A/N): Hey guys! I"m sorry for the late update again, but I tried to concentrate on Forever and Always, like some reviews said. Oh, and for my fellow authors out there, _how do I get rid of a writer's block?!_ Anways, read on! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

I woke up feeling excited because today I would see Austin.

Actually, I'm always excited to see Austin. Today was special because I would see him as my secret admirer, not as a friend.

I jumped out of bed, running to get ready. I ran down the stairs, getting breakfast, but I ran into someone.

"Whoa there Ally! Why are you in such a rush today?" Mom asked, not knowing about the rose today.

"Well, Austin is going to give me the last rose, and I have to find him. He set up a scavenger hunt for me."

"That wonderf- Wait, what do you mean by_ Austin_?" Mom asked.

"Austin told me in his last letter that he was the secret admirer," I smiled, taking the coffee cup automatically from her.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed, jumping up and down. By now, I was sure that the neighbors had woken up because of the noise.

After calming down, she hugged me tightly.

"Oh Ally, you're growing up so much! My little baby gator is growing up so fast!" I smiled, and hugged back. I then went into the kitchen, and grabbed some breakfast.

After I ate, I ran upstairs and grabbed the letter from last night. Fingering my name on the letter, I opened it, looking for the clue.

"_Now, for the clue. I'll leave you small notes at each place that I'll lead you to. Each note will have a clue where to go next to find me. __The first place you must go to is where we first met,_" I read out loud. I grabbed my phone, and went outside, heading to Sonic Boom, where we first met.

When I arrived there, I didn't know what to do at first; the letter could be anywhere in the store! Then, I remembered: We met specifically at the drum set. I walked over to it, finding the next clue easily on one of the drums.

* * *

I finally arrived at the Jungle Cafe, the place where Austin and I had our first kiss. This was the last destination, and I would meet Austin here. I pulled on the door, trying to get in. However, there was a sign on the door saying, "Closed".

I pondered for a moment, wondering why Austin would have me meet him here when the cafe was closed. A cold drop of water fell on my arm.

"Oh no!" I looked up, clouds gathering. I tried the door frantically a few more times, but I couldn't get it open. The rain kept drizzling, though the rain was coming down faster. I ran to the back, hoping that I could get in through the backstage.

Thankfully, the door was unlocked, and I hurried inside, just as thunder boomed in the distance. I looked around, but I didn't see Austin. I thought of giving up when I heard some music coming from the stage. I peeked in the stage, seeing Austin there.

"Hey Austin," I greeted, walking out on the stage.

"Oh hey; you're here," Austin said, putting his guitar away. "I guess you're here for a rose, right?" I nodded eagerly.

"Well, here you go then," He pulled out a letter, but for some reason there was no rose. I opened the letter anyways.

_Dear Ally,_

_So, the final rose, huh? Enjoying this little game, Ally-Cat? Too bad it isn't real._

_Yeah, I do like you, but there are some things I don't like about you. Here are some:_

_1. You're WAY to protective of your book. I mean seriously, can't you let a guy see it sometimes?_

_2. You care a lot of your grades. Let loose sometimes Allyson!_

_3. You make a lot of rules. Sure, I get that you need rules, but really? No eating in the store? I gotta survive you know!_

_4. You make horrible songs. Like, why not have a NO-romance song? A lot of them are love songs, and it's getting tiring._

_5. You sing HORRIBLY! Duets are fine, cause my amazing voice hides most of it, but as a solo? Nuh uh._

_6. You're a goody-two shoes. Like I said, let loose a little bit!_

_7. You are SO touchy about everything. You make excuses to not finish MY songs. It's MY career we're focusing on, not YOURS!_

_8. Your sense of style! You dress like Little House on the Airport or something like that._

_9. You ask for too much of my time. I mean really? I can't be here every single moment of your day!_

_10. You keep trying to help me with my dates, Allyson. Look at Cassidy, thank goodness I had one more chance to sing to her. And Kira, you purposely tried to trash our date! Sometimes, just mind your own business for once!_

_11. You ruin my reputation. I mean, you're the exact opposite of me! Why did you want me to become your partner anyways? Was it to get more fame for your songs?_

_12. You're dancing. You try to look like you're good, but really? You. Are. Horrible. At. Dancing. Period._

_And last of all, I do like ONE thing about you. Here it is:_

_13. You are oblivious to EVERYTHING!_

_So yeah, look up now! Like, NOW!_

_Love,_

_Austin._

I looked up, my mouth dropping open at the sudden contact.

A deluge of pancake batter came pouring down on me. It covered my hair, my clothes, everything.

I looked at Austin, who was doubled over in laughter, standing on a ladder above me.

"Hey, I think you need some syrup with those pancakes, huh Allyson?" Before I can respond, maple syrup comes and covers me again from head to toe.

By this time, I was ready to cry. Austin still laughed, not caring about me.

"Aw," Austin's laughter subsided a little, "Is little Allyson gonna cry now?"

"Why Austin? Why me? Why did you go through all this trouble?" I needed to know the answer.

"I only did it for fun. No one really likes you, and your reactions to those letters were priceless! Besides, I need some fun once in a while!" He said, laughing.

That was the last straw. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't believe that I listened to Austin. I should have known that fame would get to his head. Or maybe he was like this all the time, even before I met him. I rushed out the door, the rain washing away only some of the syrup and batter away, but it didn't help much. I ran all the way home, but when I crossed one of the streets, something hit me. I slipped; I screamed, falling to the ground.

The last thing I heard before blacking out were the sirens in the distance, and someone calling out my name.

* * *

"Ally, wake up!" I groaned, as someone was shaking me from my sleep. I tried to ignore the the shaking, but it didn't stop.

"Ally, wake up; you need to get up now!" I finally opened my eyes, bright lights filling the room.

I blinked a couple times, trying to adjust to the lights.

When I could look around me again, I was surprised to find that I was in my bed.

"Where am I? What happened? Why I am I not in the hospital?" I asked, surprised that I wasn't feeling any physical pain.

"Ally, it's noon. When I came in, you were having a bad dream. I had to wake you up." Dad said, sitting down next to me.

"What dre- Oh...," I suddenly realized that it was all a dream. The scavenger hunt. Austin pouring the batter and syrup on me. The car. The lights. The sirens. It was all a dream.

"Are you okay Ally-cat?" Dad asked me. I nodded, not wanting to talk about it.

"Are you sure? I don't have work today you know. You sure don't look okay either," I shook my head, burying into my pillow.

However, he still sits there, rubbing my back. I started to cry. For several reasons actually. One was because of how real the dream felt, and also some happy tears that Dad was trying to comfort me.

Eventually I sat up rubbing away a few tears.

"The dream was about Austin," I said. Dad's head jerked up.

"If the dream was about him, why were you crying then?" He asked.

"It all started with-"

_After a few minutes later..._

"And that's how it ended," I finished telling him about my dream. His eyes flashed in anger.

"Austin did that in your dream? Who knows what he'll do to you today! Maybe I should go with you, to make sure," He said, thinking.

"No, it's fine Dad, I don't think he'll do that," I assured him.

"If he doesn't do that, then why did you dream about it, Ally?" He asked. I hesitated, wondering if I should tell my own Dad about my love life.

"Well, I mean, I might," I stumbled. I really couldn't find a reason why.

"Listen Ally, I've seen the other guys you like, and-" I interrupted.

"Wait, you knew that I liked other people?" I asked, shocked. I go through a mental list of people I've liked, which were only a few.

"Yes Ally, it's a bit obvious," He said, raising his eyebrows slightly. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I've seen you and Austin, and I gotta admit, he's different," He took a deep breath, "And remember when we first met him?" I nodded.

"I thought that Austin would eventually leave you for fame; that's one of the reasons I didn't want you to go into the music business. But, when you and Austin spent more time together, I think now that he is a pretty nice guy for you. All I want for you is to be happy in life, and if Austin makes you happy, then I'm happy. If you think he might do something horrible to you one day, talk to me, and I'll make sure he gets what he deserves. Or, maybe you could talk about it with him. Even though I really don't want you to go off and give your heart to someone else, it's just a part of life. I had to prepare you to become the best person that you could be, and I'm proud to say that you're my daughter," He said, finishing his mini speech. I smiled. I only got these talk once in a while, since Dad was a naturally goofy person.

"Thanks Dad. I promise, even though I'll probably get married one day, I'll still love you," I hugged him, and he hugged back.

"Love you Ally-cat."

"I love you too, Dad."

**(A/N): Aw! A cute dad and daughter moment... I loved writing this chapter a lot! I thought of putting Penny in here instead, but I though Lester would be better because we know a little more about him than Penny. I hope you like this chapter! I put in the last part (The part after Ally's dream is over) at the last minute, because I was going to leave you off there, but I thought that wouldn't be fair to leave you guys on a cliffhanger, plus the chapter would be horribly short. So, I hope you like it. I'll update Forever and Always tonight hopefully, if not tomorrow afternoon. **

**I've got a lot to say here, so if you don't like reading really long Author's Notes, I've underlined some of the basic things you might want to know. :)**

**The times I won't update at all are usually Sunday, Saturday, Tuesday, or Thursday. I might update on the other days though, if I'm not busy. :) **

**And I'm sorry to say this, but this fanfic is winding down to an end. There'll be only about 3-4 chapters left, including an epilogue. I will not be making a sequel to this, because personally, I don't like many sequels, and this fanfic won't have any loose ends to tie up. However, after both of my fanfics are done, I'll take a short break in writing, probably until the end of summer, to make sure I don't get to tired of writing, and hey, I need to spend my summer OTHER than being cooped up in the basement and just typing on the computer. I hope you guys don't mind the wait. :) I have another fanfic idea, but I really don't have a summary yet, but hopefully by the end of this fanfic, I will.**

**(This is a long Author's Note, isn't it? Eh, I ramble a lot, so this is normal. Why do you think I keep a handwritten journal, _and_ one in my iPad?;))**

**Oh, and since this fanfic is coming to a close soon, I'm averaging about 30 reviews per chapter. I have 160 followers, and I'd love it if you'd review! My goal is maybe 500 reviews at the rate we're going. :)**

**One more thing, (I promise) since a lot of people say that this is a really clean fanfic, I've been wondering, what do you think of dropping this rating to a K+? I really think that it would be okay, since I don't even use swear words (Yes, not even in real life) plus I don't really go into detail about the unmentionables.**

**Ohkay then, Until Next Time! :D**


	14. Memories and Moments

**(A/N): Hey people! I hope you like this chapter! This chapter was somewhat hard to write, because I put a BUNCH of Auslly moments in it. :) I had one from each episode, all the way from Rockers and Writers to Tunes and Trials, I cut a few out, because I didn't need them, plus we really don't know what Ally's thinking about. :D But, get ready for some major fluff! :D I had a lot of fun, as well as a lot of headaches writing this. :P Read on! :D This chapter leaves almost right off where we left last time. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

"So, are you ready to go now, Ally?" Dad asked.

"I think so. I'll be fine, Dad," I said, getting up.

"All right, I need to go to work now, so I'll see you later. " Dad kissed me on the forehead and then he left, leaving me alone. I picked up the previous letter, reading it aloud.

"'_Now, for the clue. I'll leave you small notes at each place that I'll lead you to. Each note will have a clue where to go next to find me. __The first place you must go to is where we first met.'_"

We met first at Sonic Boom, so that shouldn't be hard. Like my dream, I went over to Sonic Boom, specifically the drum set. On the seat, there was a small note, not as big as the letters. This is going to be a long, yet fun day. I hope it's worth it.

I opened up the note.

_So, the next clue is, where did Dez sign his autograph for Mad Dog? For these clues, I will be going through all of our adventures we had as Team Austin, specifically us, so have fun!_

Dez won the competition for eating the 20 pound hamburger. I remember Mad Dog; she got a pink coat when Trish accidentally dyed her father's coat pink. That was at the dry cleaners, and of course, Trish eventually got fired from there.

The next clues took me through the cell phone accessory cart, the beach, Jungle Cafe, and many others. I remembered all the time we had together. I never wanted Team Austin to end, but I knew it would, if Austin wanted to expand his career more.

Eventually, I came to my pond, where I stopped outside for a while to calm myself. This was where Austin would be, if the note was correct. Since a tree was nearby, I leaned on it, to calm myself. I was scared to go in, partly because of the dream I had. I shook those thoughts away. That wouldn't happen. It just couldn't. I tried to think of the good times we had. Soon, memories started to go through my head.

* * *

_"I want you to be my partner," Austin told Ally._

_"Spend more time with you?" Ally said._

_"You're a songwriter with stage fright, I'm a singer who loves being on stage. We're a perfect match! What do you say?" Ally thought for a second, soon nodding her head._

_"We're partners." _

* * *

_"As long as you keep performing like that, there will always be Austin Moon fans."_

_"Thanks. But as long as you keep writing songs like that, I'll always be an Ally Dawson fan."_

* * *

_"Why did you freak out so much when you thought I had a crush on you? Am I that horrible?"_

_"No, Ally, you got it all wrong. You're awesome. I did that stuff because you're my friend, and I don't want to jeopardize that."_

_"I feel the same way."_

* * *

_"You're going to be so proud of me. I colored outside the lines," Ally said, showing her coloring book to Austin, which was perfectly colored. Inside the lines._

_"Where'd you color outside the lines?" He asked, not believing her._

_"Uh, right there?" Ally said, pointing to a tiny spot, which looked like nothing to Austin. She smiled at him for his approval, but Austin had something else in mind. _

_He put his hand over her's and scribbled all over the page._

_"No stop!" Ally looked in horror as her perfectly colored picture was ruined by her best friend._

_"Who's outside the lines now?" Austin asked teasingly. Both of them felt a small crack._

_"You broke my crayon!" _**(This was my favorite moment to write. :D)**

* * *

_"What are you doing?" Ally asked in shock, standing up from her seat on the stage. _

_"I don't care if Tilly destroys my career. I'd rather that happen than let you suffer," Austin said, smiling at her._

_"Seriously?" Ally repeated, thinking that Austin just said it 'just to be nice' or because 'it was in the moment'._

_Without a second thought, Austin affirmed his answer. "Yeah," he said simply._

_"Thank you Austin; that is the nicest thing anything has ever done," Ally said sweetly, truly grateful for her blonde best friend._

* * *

_"You know what, stop," Austin said into the microphone, signalling for the band to stop. _

_He stood up. "I really wanted to sing for you guys, but there's only time for one song. And I'd rather spend that time dancing with one of my best friends," Austin said, his gaze falling on Ally._

_"Man," Dez stepped forward, "that's so sweet!" Dez had his arms out when Austin stopped him._

_"Not you!" Austin said with a look of confusion on his face. "Ally," he said, pointing to Ally, shocked at the scene unfolding._

_Austin hopped down the steps. "Austin what are you doing? You're missing your chance with Amelio," She said, clearly upset that Austin had ruined his chance of a tour._

_"Hey, it's more important that the coolest girl here finally gets her dance," He said, turning around quickly saying, "Hit it!" to the band._

_Ally smiled at Austin, even though he wasn't looking, truly grateful for her best friend._

* * *

_"Uh, I know the interview didn't go so well," Ally said, referring to the FM 109 radio interview that turned out disastrous. "But, thanks for trying to share the spotlight with me," She half smiled, still embarrassed over the interview._

_"Listen, it doesn't matter that the whole world doesn't know how talented you are; I always will," Austin said, and meant it with his whole heart._

_"Thanks Austin," she had said, and leaned over the counter to give him a hug._

* * *

_"Here's a calendar Ally; it has all the dates I'm available to work with you," Austin gave her the calendar, and Ally looked in it._

_Flipping though the pages, Ally noticed something. "But it's blank," She said, confused._

_"Yeah, you fill in the dates. And whenever you need me, I'm there," Austin said, slightly leaning forward in his seat, looking straight at Ally._

_"No more Austin time. From now on, it's Austin and Ally time."_

* * *

_"So, you're not?" Austin asked Ally if she could write a song for him. She turned around._

_"Of course I am! I love romance," She said happily._

_"Thanks Ally! You're awesome. Dance it out?" Ally nodded._

_And so they danced._

_The Ally Way._

* * *

_"Ally, me, Trish and Dez out this together to remember us by." The screen rolled down. Austin started to strum an acoustic melody, which Ally recognized was 'Can't Do It Without You'. _

_There's no way I can make it without you_  
_Do it without you_  
_Be here without you_  
_It's no fun when you're doing it solo_  
_With you it's like whoa_  
_Yeah and I know_  
_I-I-I-I own this dream_  
_Cause I-I-I-I got you with me_  
_There's no way I can make it without you_  
_Do it without you_  
_Be here without you_ **(1)**

_Ally smiled. She had made up her mind._

* * *

_"I don't know if I can go through with this," Ally said, as she looked down from the bridge._

_Austin held out his hand. "Hold my hand; we'll jump together."_

_Smiling, Ally took his hand. Giving one more look to the ground, she tensed up again._

_"Give me second to think about it."_

_"Take all the time you need."_

* * *

_Ally stacked the gift bags together, looking up, her eyes landing on the flowers that were on the piano._

_They weren't just flowers. Austin gave them to her._

_She lightly touched one of the flowers. Seeing the note below, she picked it up, reading it again._

_'There's no way I could make it without you.'_

_She smiled, but remembered something. Sighing, she opened her book, which was on the counter, and tucked the note inside._

_And then she closed it, holding the book for a while. She smiled. She would always remember this._ **(This was my favorite moment to actually watch, but it was still hard to write. I considered doing the Perfect Date scene, but I love this moment better. It means so much, even though there's little dialogue.)**

* * *

_They were playing the piano. _

_And then suddenly, just like they first met, their hands touched each others' on the piano._

_Austin looked into her eyes, leaning forward ever so slightly. _

_"I was thinking the chorus could go like this," Ally said, playing the piano, still looking at Austin._

_"Yeah, that'd be great."_

* * *

_"I did it! I conquered my stage fright!" Ally said as she and Austin ran backstage. She threw her arms around him in happiness._

_"I always knew you could do it!" Austin said, extremely proud of his partner._

_"I'm glad you're up there with me. That was incredible! I feel like I can do anything!" Ally said, ecstatic to finally conquer her stage fright._

_"I know I can do anything, as long as I'm with you."_

_And they kissed. Finally._

* * *

_Ally looked up, hearing a guitar strumming. It was Austin, and she recognized the lyrics._

_Last summer we met_  
_We started as friends_  
_I can't tell you how it all happened_

_Then autumn it came_  
_We were never the same_  
_Those nights everything felt like magic_

_And I wonder if you miss me too_  
_If you don't here's the one thing_  
_That I wish you knew_

_I think about you  
Every morning when I open my eyes  
I think about you  
Every evening when I turn out the lights  
I think about you  
Every moment every day of my life  
You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_How long till I stop pretending  
What we have is never ending  
Oh ohh  
If all we are is just a moment  
Don't forget me 'cause I won't and  
I can't help myself_

_I think about you ooohh  
I think about you ooohh_

_I think about you_  
_Every morning when I open my eyes_  
_I think about you_  
_Every evening when I turn out the lights_  
_I think about you_  
_Every moment every day of my life_  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true_

_I think about you, you you, you you_  
_I think about you, you you, you you_

_"Austin, I-"_

_"Shh. Just come here," Austin said, chuckling a little._

* * *

_Ally sighed. She wanted her relationship with Austin to work out, but it hadn't._

_"Friends?" She asked hopefully._

_"And partners. Always." _

_Ally held her hand out for a handshake. Austin spread out his arms for a hug. They switched. They laughed, like old times. Everything was back to normal._

_They held the hug for a while, longer than most of their hugs._

_"This is just as friends, right?" Ally asked._

_"Yeah," Austin told her, "just as friends," He affirmed._

_"Okay, but don't let go just yet." Ally held on a little tighter._

_"I wasn't going to."_

* * *

_"I'm always gonna need you, Ally," Austin said. It was true. He couldn't write a song to get a free, lifetime pancakes supply._

_"That's so sweet Austin," Ally said, smiling. She grinned._

_"Bear hug?" _

_"I can't imagine writing songs without you," Ally thought out loud as they hugged. Or, bear hugged, as Ally put it. "It would be unbearable!" Ally chuckled at her own joke._

_"How many more of those bear jokes do you have?"_

_"Eh, six or seven."_

* * *

_"Austin, I want you back at Starr Records," Jimmy announced._

_"Jimmy, wait. I don't want you to take me back."_

_"Austin, what are you doing?" Trish said in a high voice, hoping Austin was joking._

_"You keep saying you can't sign Ally because you don't want both of us on the same record label. So, take her instead of me," Austin said, taking a deep breath._

_"Austin, you don't have to do that for me." Ally interjected._

_"You're right, he doesn't," Jimmy said, "What you both did tonight showed a lot of character. You're exactly the kind of people I want to be in business with."_

_"Are you saying-" Ally paused, not believing what was about to happen._

_"Yep. Not only do I want Austin back, but Ally, I want to offer you a deal too," Jimmy smiled. _

* * *

_"Austin, is it true? You wrote it about me?" Ally asked in disbelief, referring to his recent performance of Steal Your Heart._

_"Yeah, it's true," Austin hesitated before admitting the answer. "I-I should've told you earlier, but I couldn't. You told me to write about someone I care about, and that's you."_

_"Do you still have feelings for me?"_

_"Pft, no!" Austin said, but his fake smile soon went away, guilt replacing it. "Yes... I don't know! All I know is that I love being friends with you, and I don't want to ruin that. That's why I couldn't say it was about you."_

_"I get it, I'm happy we're just friends, but, I kinda hoped it was about me." _

* * *

I smiled, remember all the things Austin and I had been through.

I couldn't wait any longer. I slowly approached the pond, my eyes darting back and forth, looking for Austin.

He wasn't here.

But there was a letter.

So, I sat down near the bank of the pond, and opened the last letter that I would receive on this adventure.

**(A/N): Hehe, did you think that this chapter would FINALLY get to the 13th rose? ;) Well, I'll promise, the next one has the last rose, and then after that, three more chapters to go. :( But, my next update may also take a while, because I really want to make it special. I had the last rose picked out from nearly the moment I began writing this.:)**

** So, normally I don't update something this early, but I'm not going to be busy today, so feel free to surprise me when I get home! I'll get home around 9 pm, Central time in the US. :D **

**(1): So, for some of my best friends out there, this is where I made the Norway typo. I just had to point that out. XD**

**Oh, and one more thing. I have a new poll up on the next fanfic I should write. I have only the titles, and after enough people vote, I'll see what I can do. :D **

**So, Until Next Time! :D**


	15. Yellow and Red: Friendship and Love

**(A/N): So, here's the next chapter! The rose you have been waiting for! :D I won't delay you anymore, so, Read on! :D Before you read, I changed my profile pic to this chapter's rose, so feel free to look! :D By the way, that picture was taken at my local grocery store with my iPod. :) I was getting lunch there, and I couldn't resist taking a picture! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally**

_Dear Ally,_

_So, this is the last rose._

_First off, let me tell you, that this has been the best thing I have ever done. Not only was it fun, but I got to express my... feelings! Towards you. You are the only person I can imagine that I will be with._

_You may notice that I didn't give you a rose yet. I'll give it to you later, but let me explain the meanings now._

_This rose, unlike the others, is two colors. Most of it is yellow, with red on the tips. So, according to your knowledge of roses, (thanks to me!), you know that yellow stands for friendship, and red is best known for love._

_Put those two together, and you have friendship and falling in love, which is the meaning for this rose._

_I couldn't believe it. I had fallen for my best friend, and partner. But, who couldn't? You're not perfect, but you're perfect for me._

_I think this quote would describe our friendship perfectly:_

_"Friendship looks beyond looks, and focuses and appreciates the inward qualities." _**  
**

_So, that describes our friendship. But how about love?_

_All I know, is that love is a powerful thing, because,_

_Love is patient, _

_Love is kind,_

_Love always protects,_

_Love always trust,_

_Love always hopes,_

_Love always perseveres,_

_and most of all,_

_Love never fails. _**(1)**

_Love, like I said, is a pretty powerful thing. And I am glad to give it, to you, and you only. _

_Now, why don't you turn around? _

_Love,_

_Your Secret Admirer, A.K.A. Austin_

* * *

I turned around, like what Austin said in the letter.

"Hey," He quietly said.

"Hi."

Silence. An awkward silence.

We stood there, just smiling at each other. It wasn't exactly what I was expecting.

"So," Austin looked down, drawing on the ground with his foot.

"Isn't this pond so cool?" I awkwardly said.

"So cool!" Nervous laughing.

"Hehe..." I looked around for something, anything, besides Austin.

"So, about the roses," He paused, looking at me.

"Yes?"

"I meant what I said in the letters, to let you know," He blushed. I've got to admit, it was cute seeing Austin, who was always so calm and collected, being nervous. Nervous, for me, his songwriter.

"That's really sweet of you Austin," I took a step closer and I dared myself to look into his eyes.

His eyes were a breathtaking view. Looking in them, I felt like everything else just blurried out, leaving his just his eyes in focus.

Slowly, Austin took another step towards me; my eyes darted between his lips and eyes.

Soon, I could almost hear his heartbeat. Or was it my heart?

Just as we were about to kiss, time seemed to slow down. I allowed my eyes to slowly close.

But there was still one thing I had on my mind.

"Austin." One word, and we jolted apart as if we were shocked.

I stumbled backwards. Were we really that close?

"Austin, what if we're still not ready for this?" I closed my eyes.

I felt a warm hand grasp mine.

"What if we are ready?" He countered.

I looked up, allowing myself to get lost in his eyes again.

The first time we went on a date, it was a disaster. We agreed to break up, for the best. Eventually, he wrote a song for me, Steal Your Heart, and we still had feelings for each other. And then, it lead up to this. Thirteen Roses.

"How do we know if we're ready?" I asked him.

"We won't know if we try," He sounded firm and confident. I didn't feel the same yet.

"I love you," He whispered. Three simple words. Those three simple words.

I let go of his hand, reaching for my hair.

"Did I say something wrong? Look Ally, maybe I shouldn't have said that; I am so sorry,"

"No, it's just that, that's the first time you said that to me, and," I stopped, not knowing what else to say.

"No, it's fine. You can tell me when you're ready," He said softly, pushing the hair away from my hand and instead holding both of my hands in his.

_Just say it, Ally. Tell him that you love him._

But I don't want to! At least for now...

_Then tell him how you feel now._

But what if won't like me anymore?

_He doesn't like you anymore._

What?!

_He loves you._

Oh, be quiet!

"Austin, I don't know about this." I walked away from him.

"Ally wait!" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me back.

"Austin, this isn't going to work out. Don't you remember last time?"

"Ally,"

"No Austin. Look, I really like you, maybe even love, but I don't know how we'll be able to have a relationship now!"

"Ally just let me-"

"We have our own careers to work on! Your career is just getting better, and my career is just starting? How will be able to spend time together? What if we don't work out...again? I can't risk that again Austin, and you know that. How will Trish and Dez react to this? What if our parents don't agree? Austin you know we're way too busy, and-"

Sparks. Fireworks. Oh who am I kidding? Lighting. Electricity. All of them zipping through me. His lips were really soft. It was really cute of him to shut me up like that. Oh, what should I do? I should have paid attention when Trish was showing me that instant boyfriend book she has-

_Just kiss back already!_

And that's what I did.

It was everything liked how I imagined since I was little. Who wouldn't?

_Can you shut up and kiss him?_

We pulled away after a few seconds of bliss. My lips were still tingling from the kiss.

I lightly touched my lips. "Wow," was all I could say.

He leaned his forehead against mine. "Yeah,"

"We can give this a try." I grinned at him, as he pumped his fist in the air.

Austin picked me up, twirling me around.

"Austin!" I giggled, loving the rush of air on my body.

He eventually put me down, and we kissed again.

But, there was one thing.

We forgot about the rose.

But we didn't mind, because for now,

_Everything was **perfect**._

**(A/N):Yeah,**** that last scene where Austin and Ally kiss and stuff... Um, I'm not the best at writing those. I know, it's really cucumber... (I don't feel like saying dumb... :P) What? I'm only in junior high! (That should give you an idea about how old I am...:P) I'll try to improve though, but it's just a warning for my future fanfics you might read. :)**

**Oh, and read my one-shot, _I Will Always Love You_! I know some of you might have already, but for those who haven't, check it out in your free time! It would be nice. :D**

**(1) I took this from 1 Corinthians 13. I took part of it out, but that doesn't mean that the rest isn't as important! **

**Oh, and in your reviews, tell me how you liked the last scene! I am horrible at writing those, so I'd really like some feedback on that. :) I don't blame you if you didn't like it at all. :) **

******I feel like my author's notes are too long... are they? Be honest... please? :)**

**Until Next Time! :D**

**Hm, 40 reviews and I'll post the next chapter Saturday afternoon. ;)**


	16. Roses and Thorns

**(A/N): Hey! Chapter 16 is on it's way! Hehe, I rhymed! Anyways, thank you so much for the reviews! I know I haven't been saying it lately, but really, I love all of your reviews! I feel really special that you have time to read this story, let alone review. :) Also, before I faint, Read on! :D *faints***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally.**

I woke up with a joyous feeling.

But the sky didn't agree.

Throwing back the curtains, I pressed my face against the glass, looking at the sky, where dark gray clouds covered up the sun. A light drizzle was already falling.

I shrugged, thinking that I could ask Dad to give me a ride to school, since it was raining. I dressed up, ate breakfast, and soon, I was in a warm, dry car, heading off to school.

The ride was a comfortable silence. Dad focused on the road, because it was raining, and I gazed out the window.

The rain, which was getting heavier, pounded on the window, as if it was trying to get in. I couldn't of course, because all the windows were rolled up.

Finally, we got to school safely. I waved goodbye, and rushed inside the building.

When I got inside, I squealed.

"Trish!" I ran up to her, nearly knocking her over with the hug.

"Oh, I'm so glad your here!" I let go of her.

"I am too! I have a lot to tell you! What did I miss? Chicago isn't the same as Miami," She groaned. "There is just SO many jobs there!"

"Chicago? I thought you were in Mexico?" Trish didn't tell me about Chicago.

"I didn't go to Mexico, Ally," She explained. She cautiously put a hand on my forehead which was unlike herself. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I brushed the uneasy feeling away. "I have a lot to tell you anyways too." I beamed, knowing that she would love to hear how the roses are coming along.

"Awesome! I've got to volunteer after school though; My mom made me. I just don't get why you have to work for free, instead of not working for money! It just doesn't make sense!" She shook her head.

"Anyways, I'll see you at Sonic Boom later. See you!" Trish waved and walked away.

Taking a quick glance at the clock, I rushed down the hallway, looking for Austin before I got to class. I spotted him by his locker, and to my luck, he was alone.

"Hey Austin!" He turned toward me and grinned.

"Hey Ally!" He gave me one-sided hug, because he was carrying some books.

"So, when can you meet me at Sonic Boom? I have a lot of ideas for the song," I nudged him with my elbow playfully.

"I'll see you after school. We can walk together, if you want," He offered. I nodded.

"Sure, I'll see you then," We smiled at each other, but before we could say anything else, the bell rang.

"Well, I gotta go," He nodded, and, feeling brave at the moment, I leaned up on my toes, and kissed him.

This kiss was...different from the others. Right now it felt, real.

I pulled away quickly, and giggled when I saw the look on his face.

"Hey," I softly said.

"Why'd you kiss me?" His eyes twinkled in amusement.

"For being the best boyfriend ever." It felt weird saying that to Austin, but I knew that I would get used to it.

"Boyfriend? We never really talked about this yet, you know?" I blushed, remember that he forgot to give the 13th rose.

"You don't mind, do you?" I winked, relaxing back to my normal height.

He chuckled. "Not at all, Ally. I didn't know you felt the same way as I did. That's why I was so nervous. I'm glad you told me though," He leaned back down, gently brushing his lips against my forehead. I closed my eyes, smiling at the contact. Something didn't feel right though.

As much as I didn't want to, I had to go to class before I got detention for being late.

"I'll see you later Austin," Waving, I skipped off to class.

* * *

"Ally!" Trish sat down beside me, putting her lunch on the table.

"Hey," I moved over so that she could sit down.

"So what did you want to tell me?" She asked immediately, munching on her sandwich.

"Well, remember the roses?" She stopped eating.

"What roses?"She continued chewing her food.

"Trish, don't talk with your mouth full; you might choke," I warned her. She rolled her eyes, and swallowed her food.

"Fine. But what about these roses?" I sighed, knowing that Trish tended to get lazy with remembering, like how she wrote her grocery list on her arm.

"Let me start from the beginning. Again," I shot a pointed look at Trish, who was calmly sipping from her water bottle.

"Well, remember when I found a rose in my locker, and it turned out that I had a secret admirer?"

"Yeah," She nodded.

"You went on vacation when I got the ninth rose, and I would be getting four more, right?"

"Why thirteen?"

"Thirteen indicates a secret admirer," I explained.

She nods her head in understanding. I continue, taking a quick bite from my food and swallowing it down with some water.

"So, on the twelfth rose, the secret admirer revealed himself, instead of the last rose."

"Wait, who was your secret admirer?" She put down her sandwich.

"Austin," I simply said.

"Austin Monica Moon?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Shhh! Don't say his middle name!" Dez put his head between us, putting a finger to his mouth to quiet us.

"Ugh, don't get near me!" Trish hurriedly stood up, rubbing her clothes and taking her food to the other side of the table, sitting opposite to myself. I rolled me eyes at the two.

"Anyway," I turned my attention away from Dez, who sat beside me, "Eventually we got to the last rose, which he forgot to give me, but that's okay," I debated whether I should tell them about Austin and me being a couple.

"Wait, if he forgot to give you the thirteen rose, then it's only twelve roses, not thirteen," Trish threw the wrapping of her sanwhich into the nearest trash can, missing it by a few feet. "Eh, I'll get that later," She waved her hand to continue.

"Well, we, kind of, maybe, kissed, so we forgot it?" I waited for her reaction.

"AHHHHHHH!" The scream didn't come from Trish though.

"Anna's ants in my pants, Anna's ants in my pants, Anna's ants in my pants, Anna's ants in my pants, STOP TICKLING ME!" Dez jumped up and started wriggling around, jumping up and down at the same time. His screams caught the attention of the other students in the cafeteria.

"Here Dez, let me help you," Trish walked up to him, and started hitting him.

"OWWIE!" Dez didn't stop though.

"Trish, what are you doing?! You're going to hurt him if you keep hitting him like that!" She continued to hit him though.

"I'm killing the 'ants' here for this bozo!" Trish yelled over Dez's screaming.

Finally, Dez's screams became too loud, and Trish couldn't handle it anymore. She stopped hitting him, for now at least. Dez stumbled outside, rubbing his legs in pain, mumbling about a funeral for his ants.

"Anyways, Austin's you secret admirer?" Trish calmed down, looking at me.

"Yeah," I nervously admitted.

"Ally, that is so romantic!" She sat beside me, giving me a huge hug.

"I know right?" I squealed with her.

"Well, I gotta go. Time for a nap at math! I'll see you later Ally! Tell me ALL the details later!" She hugged me one more time and walked out, demanding another student to pick up her sandwich wrapper and to throw it in the trash.

* * *

"Hey Als!" I shut my locker to see Austin leaning on the locker next to mine.

"Hi Austin," I grinned and slipped my hand into his. He did nothing first, but then he squeezed it tightly.

"To Sonic Boom?" He asked.

"Sonic Boom," I confirmed, leaning into his side where I held his hand.

"So what do you have in mind for the song?" We had stopped at a crossing. Looking both ways, we crossed safely.

"Well, a lot of ideas. Do you have any?"

"Ally, you know that I can't write a single song," Austin shook his head.

"Hey," I nudged him, "You wrote Steal Your Heart by yourself, and that turned out amazing! Besides, you always help me write our songs," I explained.

"Yeah, but that was because you were my inspiration" I looked up to see him smiling softly at me.

I didn't say anything more. My face was probably as red as a red pepper. A comfortable silence made itself comfortable between us.

As we neared Sonic Boom, I began to panic. I hadn't told Dad about Austin and me getting together yet. As if Austin read my thoughts, he lightly swung our hands.

"Hey, we'll be okay." He flashed another of his charming smiles. The same smile I fell in love with.

"Dad?" I called out once we went inside Sonic Boom.

"Oh, Ally, I'm glad you're here! There's this really cool string convention this afternoon! Take care of the store Sweetie, and don't let-" He saw us holding hands.

"Why, hello Austin," He shook his hand, more like jerking it up and down rapidly.

"Ally, do you have something to tell me?" Dad glanced at me, but keeping his focus on Austin.

"Yes..." I dragged out the 'e'. He raised an eyebrow.

"Austin and I are dating?" I said quietly, but a beeping noise came from his phone.

Quickly looking at his phone, he put it back in his pocket.

"Well, I have to go now. Take care of the store Sweetie! Love you!" He turned to Austin. Using a low tone, he whispered,

"Austin, you better take care of Ally for me. If you don't, I'll, I'll..." He paused, looking at me in surprise.

"Ally, you never dated a guy before. I don't know what to say!" A bewildered look came on his face.

"Well, we'll be here for a while. We're going to write another song, but you can talk to Austin when we're done," I smiled.

"Okay, but Austin?" He turned toward him, whispering, "I'll talk to you later." He then waved, and left us alone with the store.

"So Austin," I giggled at his expression, "Ready to help me run the store?" He nodded fearfully.

* * *

"Finally! I thought we would never get rid of all those customers! How do you do this every day?" Austin closed the practice door, sliding next to me on the piano. It was just before dinner, and we had some extra time to write a song.

"It's just a normal day Austin. Actually, it wasn't as busy, so we're lucky to have some extra time to write this song," I placed my Book on the piano, and layed my fingers on the keys.

"Oh. Well, what do have for the song?"

"Here," I opened my book to where I put a piece of paper to mark my place, "how's this?" I played a melody, humming along. I hadn't come up with any lyrics yet.

"That's amazing Ally! You always come up with the best tunes." Smiling, he grabbed a pencil and paper. I smirked, knowing that he wouldn't touch my book.

"All right, so what do we write for the lyrics?"

"Ooh, how about we try to write some Zailien background music? I always wanted to have a Zailien themed birthday!"

I rolled my eyes.

"Austin, we can't write about that!"

"Why not?"

"Austin..."

"What?"

"Do you have any other ideas that actually make sense?"I asked, arching an eyebrow.

"Well, we could write it on Dez's awesome TV?"

"Besides those kinds of ideas," This was the part songwriting that was the hardest: trying to come up with a subject that Austin likes.

"Think, Austin!" I picked up my book and a pencil, and walked over to the chairs besides the piano.

"Okay, so ideas do you have for the song that actually make sense?"

"Well, what about writing about our love for music?" Finally! An idea that made sense! I wrote it down in my book.

"Okay, that's better," plopped my chin on my hand, and thought about more song ideas.

We stayed silent for a while, passing a few ideas here and there. We had a few good ideas, but we were still looking for the perfect idea.

Finally, I sighed heavily.

"Austin, we're going to have to pull an all-nighter if we're going to finish the song," I looked up at him.

Suddenly, Austin stood up.

"Ally, I've got the perfect song idea! I don't know why I didn't think of it at first!" He grinned.

"What is it?" I started getting excited.

"It's perfect! Everyone will love it, and it will played over restaurants for years to come!"

"You know what it is?" He jumped up and down in excitement.

"Pancakes!" He exclaimed happily.

"Austin!" I struggled not to loose my temper at him.

"What? It's the perfect idea!"

"Austin, why don't we just write a love song?"

"Ally, you know I don't like love songs. Besides, what's so bad about pancakes?" I sighed in annoyance.

"Austin, we can't write about pancakes! I think you know why. Besides, it would be nice, since we're together," I mumbled the last part about us being together.

"Well, okay." His answer surprised me. He has always hated love songs, but I noticed recently that he's starting to write more love songs, so maybe this won't be so bad.

"All right," Austin sat down at the piano with a pencil and paper, "what should we write about love?"

"Why not roses?" I slid in next to him on the piano bench, nudging him playfully.

"Well, weird topic, but we can work with it," I stopped him from writing the idea down.

"Why do you think this is an odd topic? I mean, you did give me thirteen roses, and that's how we're together..." I trailed off.

What he said next threw me completely off guard.

"I gave you roses?"

**(A/N): *unfaints* AHHHHHHH! 500 REVIEWS?! WHOO HOO! THANK YOU SUPER MUCHERS! XD Man, when I started this fanfic, I expected to get about 100, BUT REALLY?! 515 REVIEWS?! I SO DID NOT EXPECT THAT! THANK. YOU. SO. MUCH! :D :D**

**Also, please vote on the poll on my profile, if you haven't already!**

**One more thing, I may have a one-shot coming up soon! :D You get to choose which one you want for now:**

**A. A very angsty fic, (Includes possible character death) [Now that mentioned that, I bet no ones going to pick this one. XD]**

**Or,**

**B. Slightly angsty; Auslly IS married in this one-shot (That's better, right? :P)**

**And lastly,**

**C. A peek into a journal entry that Austin wrote when he was in first grade. (Personal favorite. :D)**

**Another Not-So-Important-Note: Two more chapters left. :(**

**Until Next Time! ;D**


	17. Thirteen Isn't A Bad Number After All!

**(A/N): No ones going to read this because I'm pretty sure you want to see what happens next... :P But, a shoutout to _Britbrat _for motivating me to write this! Your review scared the frozen pizza crust out of me! XD But really, ALL of your reviews motivate me to write. It makes me speechless to know that you guys take the time to read this fanfic, let alone review! Thank you guys SO much! I wouldn't have been able to finish this fanfic without your support. :D**

**And also, I am SO sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger like that for so long! But, I will admit that it was fun seeing your reactions in your reviews... :P WAIT! Did you notice what the word count was for this chapter? ;) Yes, I am rewarding you with a 4k word chapter, in other words, double than what I normally write.********  
**

** Well, Read on! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin & Ally.**

"I gave you roses?" I chuckled nervously.

"Austin, stop joking around," I hope Austin's joking...

"I'm not joking Ally. When did I give you roses? I really don't remember," He said, worried.

"Well, remember? You gave me thirteen roses, telling how you felt about me..." I trailed off, hoping he'd catch on.

"What happened next?" Reality was starting to set in.

"Well, you gave me all kinds of roses, along with a very sweet letter. At the twelfth rose, you told me that you were my secret admirer. And then we met yesterday at the pond," I spoke slowly, hoping he'd get it.

"Ally," He said, getting up, putting his hand on my shoulder, "are you sure you're all right?" I moved away from him.

"No, I'm fine," I hated lying, but I just wanted to get away. "Well, I really need to go; I'll see you tomorrow at school," I scrambled to the practice door, turning the doorknob.

I ran down the stairs, blinking away the tears.

"Wait!" His hand pulled me back. "What's really wrong?"

"It's not a big deal."

"Ally, I know you better than that. What's wrong?"

"Please Austin, I just want to be alone now," I ran straight for the door.

"Als!" He called again.

But this time, I didn't look back.

* * *

It was still raining. Hard.

But it did nothing to wash away what I was feeling now.

Was I losing my mind? Did something happen? I slowed down to a walk as I thought.

First, Austin gave me roses.

* * *

_Today is a normal day; it's not Valentines Day, any type of anniversary, or my birthday. I got up early as always, ate breakfast, and arrived at school 15 minutes early as usual. After waving goodbye to my BFF, Trish, I went to my locker, only to find that a note hidden inside, along with a beautiful rose. I gasped at the beauty of it. It was lavender, with no thorns. I opened the note wondering who left this beautiful rose in my locker._

* * *

I definitely remember that. But why didn't Austin remember?

* * *

_However, after an hour, I groaned and put my hands on the table. I needed yet another book. I went to the chemistry section, however, as I was about to go back to my table, I heard some familiar voices._

_"I think you should do that for your next rose; it looks beautiful, and I know Ally would love it. Besides, you haven't given a red rose yet!"_

_"Yeah, but I really want to do this one because it kinda ties in with my last letter."_

_"Fine, but make sure you give her a red rose eventually, okay?"_

_"I will." There was a pause. "I better get going now. Bye!"_

_"Okay, keep me posted on the roses and Ally!"_

* * *

I thought about the voices. The first voice was probably Dallas, and he was talking with Austin. After that rose, I got a white one, and then a red rose, just how Dallas and Austin had talked about. Maybe Austin was nervous because he wasn't at sports practice at all!

One thing still confused me though. Why did Trish say that she was going to Mexico, when she really went to Chicago?

* * *

_"Hey Ally, I have some bad news for you. I need to go to Mexico for a family emergency, and I can't escape from the trip. I leave in two days." My heart sunk. I quickly got over it though for a minute._

* * *

I remember hearing Mexico correctly. Mexico and Chicago. I finally got home, and quickly dashed up the stairs, changing into some dry clothes.

Mexico and Chicago. The_ ico_ in Mexico and_ icago_ in Chicago do sound similar.

I shook my head, brushing it off as a misunderstanding. It wasn't that big of a deal, right?

I sat on the bed, glancing at my book.

_My book!_

I scrambled off the bed, grabbing my book from the desk. I turned to one of my recent entries.

I flipped through the pages, trying to find the entry where I had just went to the Pancake Diner with Austin. Something wasn't right though.

I couldn't find the entry.

I went to the beginning of the book, nearly tearing the pages of the binding, trying to find the entry I was looking for.

I noticed something else though.

There wasn't a single entry that mentioned 'roses' at all. Not a single one.

Looking through my book again, I noticed that nothing showed that I tore out any of the pages.

I stood up, walking to my desk, and pulled out one of the drawers. Before I could get a good look inside, someone knocked on the door.

Groaning, I opened the door, seeing Trish.

I silently let her in, leaving the door slightly open. She looked at me.

"What happened, Ally?" Knowing what she meant, I sat down on the bed beside her.

"That's what I'm wondering." I paused. "Trish, you went to Chicago instead of Mexico?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, I only remember you saying that you were going to Mexico, not Chicago."

"Well, you got it wrong, Ally. What made you think that I went to Mexico instead of Chicago?"

"That's what I heard though! At least I think so," I let myself fall backwards on the bed.

We stayed silent for a while, and I thought for a while.

"Trish, do you remember Aaron?"

"Oh yeah, he was the dumb guy that cheated on you, right?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, that guy. And his girlfriend Harmony."

"Oh, so what about them?"

"Didn't he move back here a few days ago?" She gave me a confused look.

"Ally, I may have back here for a few hours, but they still live in California. They haven't moved here, plus I didn't see them around school.

"But, I remembered them coming to school!"

"Ally, are you sure you're okay? You seem a little off lately..."

"No, I'm fine, really." I paused.

I pulled myself off the bed, looking in the drawer I opened before Trish came in. She followed me.

"What are you looking for?" She asked, looking through my stuff on the desk.

"Remember at school I told you that I had a secret admirer?" She nodded, and I continued. "Well, I'm trying to find the letters Austin gave to me."

I closed the drawer I was looking through, not finding the letters. I checked through the other drawers.

No letters.

"Trish..." I started to panic. I ran over to the bed, lifting the blanket to look under the bed.

"Ally, calm down. We'll find your letter somewhere! Where did you last see them?" She leaned against the bed, watching me.

"Well, I remember putting the twelfth letter beside me before I went to sleep," I jumped across the bed, my hand landing on the table beside it. It wasn't there.

"Trish, where is it?!" I ran over to my closet, and started to look in there.

"Well, I don't know!"

"Then can you please help me find it?" She shook her head.

"Ally, you know I hate working..." She groaned.

"Come on!" I pulled her towards the closet. "Keep looking in there; I'll look downstairs."

I ran down the stairs, looking in every imaginable place. In the kitchen, in the cupboards, under the table, behind the doors, in both of my parents' bedrooms, even in the bathroom!

I am that desperate.

Why couldn't I find it? I sat on the stairs, allowing myself to calm down a little.

There was only a few more places to go, but I need Trish to come along. I darted up the stairs, and went into my room again, which was nearly covered in my clothes now.

"Ally, we really need to go shopping soon," She held up on of my shirts. "Where did you get this?"

"Hey, that was my mom's when she was little," I snatched the shirt of her hands and stuffed it back into my closet.

"That makes more sense." I rolled my eyes, pulling her out of my room.

"Come on Trish, we need to look more!"

"Where else would we look? You pretty much tore apart this house!" She said, surveying downstairs, which was a mess.

"Sonic Boom and at school. Come on!" I dragged her to the door, locking it. I dropped the keys into my pocket and I ran to the school. By this time, the rain had stopped, but it was still cloudy.

"Ally, wait up!" I heard her call. I slowed down, and turned around.

"Trish, come on! We have to get there before they lock the doors." I continued running, knowing that she would catch up soon.

Finally, I burst through the school doors, panting heavily. I quickly gulped some water from the water fountain, and ran to my locker. Spinning my combination quickly, I ripped open the flimsy metal door.

Books, pens, paper, pictures of Team Austin, more paper,

But no sign of the letters.

Slowly, I started cleaning out my locker, since I had thrown everything around. I removed everything else, and started to scrub the inside with a paper towel until I could literally see my reflection inside.

Meanwhile, Trish finally showed up, panting and holding a bottle of water.

"Find something?" Trish asked. I didn't respond. When she looked down, she nodded understandingly.

I silently started to put everything back into order. Books at the bottom, and papers on top, neatly stacked and in their respective colored folders.

As I gathered all my pens and pencils, something clicked.

* * *

_I grabbed my books and a pencil, but I couldn't find a pen. When I found one, it wasn't mine. It was a regular pen, only with a lavender rose at the top, matching the rose that I had just gotten. I smiled and smelled the rose on the pen. It was surprisingly fresh; not fake as I expected it. A note was in the rose, and it said:_

_I thought you might need this!_

_I smiled again and put the pen on top of my books and skipped to home room, not caring of the weird looks I was getting._

* * *

I quickly browsed through my pens, throwing out some of the ones that were no longer working.

No pen with a rose on top.

I was still confused. Why couldn't I find the pen with the rose? I softly closed the locker door, hearing it click softly.

"Did you find something?" Trish asked. I shook my head.

"Hey, do you mind telling me more about these roses?" Trish fell into step with me, and we walked out of the school.

"Trish, you really don't remember? You told me to tell you about the roses when you got back from vacation," I said.

"No, I really don't. Now, tell me all about the roses." Trish waved her hand at me, signalling for me to tell her about the roses.

"Well, I checked the school, because when I got my first rose, I also got a pen with a rose on top. Oh, and the rose was a lavender one. Austin said that it meant love at first sight," I smiled at the memory, remembering the first rose.

"So that was what you were looking for? A pen with a lavender rose on top?"

"Yeah, and maybe for a letter," I replied.

"Okay. Now come on! Tell me more."

"So, after that, I got a few more roses. The first was lavender, then dark red, white, and yellow. Also, I think I heard Dallas and Austin at the library after I got my yellow rose. Now that I think about it, they were talking about what rose Austin was going to give next." I paused.

"What rose _did_ he give you next?"

"I got another white rose after that, and then a red one. Oh, and I met Alicia Parks after I got the white rose. She works at the smoothie shop."

"Alicia Parks? The only Alicia I know is Alicia Parkson, and she works at her mom's flower shop, 'Flora's Flowers'."

"Oh," I simply said. I continued though.

"All right, so after meeting Alicia, you told me that you had to go to Mexico, but now, you said that you went to Chicago," I looked pointedly at her.

"For once, I'm actually right. I went to Chicago, not Mexico."

"Well, anyways, the next rose was orange, Austin's favorite color. He made us go to the Pancake Diner, remember? You got a job there too."

"I got a job there? I don't remember that! Actually, I don't remember a lot of my jobs...I only remember them when my birthday rolls around." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, but one of the waitresses gave me the rose, and she looked really familiar. Plus, she would have to know Austin and me, because I don't think Austin gave the rose to some random waitress."

"Do you have any idea who it might be?" We came to a busy intersection. After crossing safely, I answered her.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that it's Cassidy. I mean, she does work at another diner, Melody Diner; Kira would be busy with her career, and Brooke would never help Austin with the roses."

"Makes sense. Keep going."

"After the orange rose, I got a light pink one, and then a dark pink one. When the dark pink rose came around, you left for supposedly, Chicago," I put air quotes around Chicago.

"Just keep going, Ally," Trish prompted me.

"Then, I got another yellow rose. A lot of the roses have a bunch of meanings. And this is where Aaron and Harmony come in."

"Oh, so how does this jerk and his girlfriend relate to the roses?"

By this time, we had reached Miami Mall. We stopped by the food court to grab a quick snack, and we talked more at one of the tables there.

"Trish, he apologized already. And he did it sincerely too. Aaron and Harmony are some really nice people now."

"Fine, but I'm still getting revenge on him," Trish vowed. "What do you think of sneaking into his house, and-"

"_Anyways_," I cut her off, "after that rose, I got the eleventh one, a white rosebud. Austin also kissed my cheek before dropping me off at the house," I grinned at the memory.

"Awww, that's so cute! What happened then?"

"My dad opened the door."

"Oh." I stood up, throwing away my trash.

"Come on Trish, let's go to Sonic Boom," I started walking towards Sonic Boom with Trish.

"Here comes the interesting part: At the twelfth rose, everyone was acting really strange. Well, except for Dez."

"You got that right," Trish grumbled.

"But that's not the point. So, Alicia locked me in the art room, and Elliot was in there too. When I tried to see what he was working on, he hid it from me and ran out of the art room. And when he ran out, he dropped a tissue paper rose on the way out!"

Trish gasped. "Was he thinking of giving it to you?!"

I shook my head. "I don't think so; it didn't have my name on it at all. Maybe it was for Cassidy, his girlfriend."

"Elliot and Cassidy are a thing now?" I nodded.

"Since Elliot ran out, I was able to get out of the art room. Then I found Harmony. She was looking for Austin. Aaron was with her too."

"What did she want?"

"I really don't know. She only asked where Austin was, and she sped off. But, I know she really likes the idea of Austin and me being together." I chuckled at this. I opened the door of Sonic Boom, walking to the counter.

"True. Maybe Harmony isn't as bad as I thought." I smiled.

"Speaking of Harmony, where is she? We can ask her about it," I said, looking under the counter for a letter or rose.

None found.

"Ally, remember? They don't even live here anymore," Trish explained.

"Then why do I remember them coming here?"

"No idea. Maybe you have the wrong people?" I shook my head.

"Well, after that, I went to Melody Diner. Cassidy was in there too, and she was working on something."

"What was it?" Trish asked.

"I don't know. She wouldn't let me see inside because then, she would be breaking a promise if she did." Trish nodded in understanding.

"So, I left the diner, and went to Starr Records to check over some songs. Kira and Kevin were there. Jimmy told me to go to studio 3B, and that they would be there. I knocked on the door, and some people were inside, whispering."

* * *

_When I heard no response, I tried the doorknob, but it was locked. I knocked again, calling to Kira._

_"Kira? It's me, Ally!" I heard a commotion inside._

_"Just a minute!" I heard whispered voices inside._

_Curious, I leaned into the door, putting my ear on it._

_"We have to hide him!" A voice whisper-yelled urgently._

_"Yeah, but where?" Another voice said._

_"Wait, Ally's out there?" A third voice said._

_"Yes, now we need to hide you! Then your plans will be ruined!"_

_"How about I distract her while you get him somewhere else?" A fourth voice said._

_"Yeah, but she doesn't know that you're here." The third voice said._

_"Here, I'll do it. Move to another studio while I'm gone." The first voice said. I heard footsteps inside, and one pair was coming toward the door._

* * *

"Did you find out who the voices were?"

I shook my head, "No, all I know that there were four people inside. Kira and Kevin were probably in there, so that leaves only two more people."

"Do you have an idea who those two people might be?"

"I have an idea. One of them, supposedly, was there, without me knowing." I glanced at her. "I'm starting to think that is was you."

Trish looked at me in surprise. "Really? Why?"

"Well, it would make sense that I didn't know that you were there. I don't have a clue who the last voice was though." I jogged up the stairs, throwing the practice door open.

I tried to find any sign of a letter or a rose.

No letters or roses.

I was starting to get worried.

I started to think. No letters, no roses, no journal entries about the roses, nothing referring to roses at all.

Was this reality, or not?

"Hey Ally..." Trish creeped through the doorway. There's someone here to see you..." She suddenly pushed Austin in through the doorway, slamming the door behind him.

My eyes widened. I wasn't ready for this.

"Hey Austin," I sat down on the piano bench.

"Ally, what happened?" Austin cautiously walked to the side of the piano, leaning against it.

"Austin, I really can't tell you."

"Als, you know that you can tell me anything. Even though we're a couple, doesn't mean that we can't act like best friends," He said reassuringly.

"Yeah, about that... I think we need to break up."

_**(A/N: Okay, isn't the chapter long enough already?! It would be nice to end the chapter here... XD Eh, I'll keep going for you guys... I think I'm going to die writing so much...I'm ruining the mood, aren't I? Fine! I'll get out of the way...)**_

"What, why?!" Austin started to panic. "Ally, is it me? I am so sorry that we rushed into this. Maybe we're still not ready! Maybe-"

"Because I made a mistake by... _kissing_ you earlier today..." I cringed at how I sounded. Everything started to click together in my head.

Austin sat down beside me. "What are you talking about? I definitely felt something in that kiss."

"Austin, I shouldn't have done that. I'm- I- I just can't be with you."

"Ally..." Austin leaned forward.

I dared myself to look into his glassy eyes. Never seeing Austin cry before made my heart-break.

It made me feel even worse, knowing that I caused this.

I jerked back. "Austin, it's not you at all. You're amazing, in fact. You're the best friend any girl could ask for. You changed my life the day you stole my song, when we became partners, when you helped me break my stage fright, and when _you stole my heart_."

Silence broke through.

"What?" He whispered.

"Look Austin, I'm sorry. You're an amazing guy, but, I think we need to stick to being friends."

"Ally wait," I blinked, shocked at Austin's determined tone. "I've liked you ever since we practiced our perfect date. And I kept it a secret until now, but I'm not giving up on you. I know you kissed me because you said that I was the 'best boyfriend', but you admitted that you liked me so suddenly, I, I was shocked, but, why did you you kiss me?"

"Because this," I waved my hand between us, "was all just a dream! Okay? I embarrassed myself by kissing you one random day, and had this amazing dream about you giving me thirteen roses, thirteen meaning a secret admirer. _You_ were my secret admirer. And the best part is, I didn't wake up just before we kissed in the dream. Yes, I'll admit that I dream about you sometimes, but I woke up _after_ the kiss. That's why I kissed you at school today. And that's why I have to break up with you." I finished my ramble, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry." I shook my head and turned away, running out the practice room.

But this time, Austin didn't follow.

* * *

I woke up to something wet.

Lifting myself up, I realized that I had cried myself to sleep.

I sunk deeper into the warmth of my blankets, wiping my face with a fist full of the blanket.

I groaned as I heard something from the window.

I squinted at the bright sunshine that peered through the blinds. I wrapped the blanket around me, stumbling out of bed. I peeked outside.

Austin was outside, looking up at my window.

I quickly stepped back, and hid under the window sill.

But hiding didn't stop Austin from throwing rocks at my window.

Finally, I got annoyed at the constant_ plink _of the glass, and I harshly pulled the blinds up. I dragged up the window, creaking and squeaking.

"Would you stop with the rocks?! I'm trying to sleep!" I successfully pushed the window back down, but only halfway. I could hear Austin calling to me from below.

_Ignore him_, I said to myself.

Knowing that I couldn't go back to sleep, I got ready for the day. After picking a casual outfit, I sat at my desk and began my homework.

Just when I was about to figure out the answer to a hard problem, a knock interrupted me.

"Come in!" I yelled, not looking up.

The knocking didn't stop though. I pushed myself away from the desk, opening the door.

I looked left and right, but no one was there.

"I'm over here!" I gasped and turned around.

"Austin!" I knew that I was still mad, but seeing him clutching the window to keep from falling made me giggle.

"Hey, don't laugh when I'm about to fall of a second story window!" I stopped giggling, and pushed up the window again. I gave him my hand, and pulled him inside. He fell on the floor with a thud.

"Austin, what do you want?" I asked, helping him up.

"I came over to give you this," He reached into his pocket.

He pulled out a yellow and red rose, the same one that was the last rose.

"I went to Flora's Flowers, and they told me that this rose meant friendship and falling in love. I think it describes us pretty well." He handed the rose to me.

"Austin, I- I, why did you do this?" I small piece of paper was taped to the rose.

_No matter what you do, I'm gonna steal your heart, because there's no way I can make it without you._

"Awww, thanks Austin." I grinned at the note.

"So, what does this make us now?" He took a step closer.

"I don't know. What do you want?" I stayed where I was.

"What do_ we_ want?" Austin held out his hand.

"You know, by telling me about the dream, you basically admitted that you had feelings for me..." He toyed with my fingers, looking down.

I small smile crept its way on my face. "Yeah, I guess I did."

"You know, in the dream, you asked me if I would be your girlfriend." I took a step closer.

"I did?" Austin looked at me, a teasing grin spread across his face.

"Yeah," I nodded, smiling at him.

Silence met us again. It wasn't as awkward though.

"Yes," I grinned, hugging him.

He hugged back. Austin pulled back slightly and whispered, "Yes what?"

"You know what I mean," I giggled and rolled my eyes.

And as we pulled back and gazed at each other, I realized something.

Thirteen wasn't such a bad number after all.

* * *

**(A/N): WOW-O-WOWA! ****  
**

**I just wrote nearly 4k words for a SINGLE. CHAPTER. Can you believe it? I worked really hard on this, so I hope you all like it. I can hardly write a chapter up to just 3k words, so writing this made me feel really happy. :D **

**But, did you like this EXTREMELY long chapter?**

**Who liked the ending? I was stuck on what to write, but I knew that I wanted something a little unique, and then BAM! It hit me! **

**Does anyone know what my favorite number is now? ;)**

**Wait, so you get it now? This, my friends, was DA TWIST! XD **

**Seriously though, did you guys like it? I'm really nervous to read your reactions... Please be honest in your reviews! :) Would it be too much to ask for some more thoughtful reviews? Please? With... something-that-you-love on top?**

**What do you guys think of bringing this fanfic to 600 reviews? I know it's a lot, but can we try? :) I'll post the epilogue if you do... :P Just kidding. I'm happy with whatever reviews I get. :D I'll post the epilogue when it's ready. :D**

**One...more...chapter... :( I have enjoyed writing this so much. I'll save this speech for the next chapter, because this chapter is long enough already. :P**

**Until Next Time! :D**

**P.S. Did anyone notice that I posted this on Friday the 13th? ;) XD**


End file.
